Love Happened
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Kau pasti tahu kan, hanya ada beberapa pilihan agar kita bisa kembali bersama, dan salah satunya adalah kematian istri dan anakmu/Hey, bisakah kalian tidak pergi?Ini terlalu berat untuknya/Aku membawakanmu hadiah, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menerimaku. Warning: Boys Love, Yaoi, typo(s), OOC, Don't like? Just Read. Like? Enjoy the story...Final Chapter,Read and Review please...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto Manga)

Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra (Love Happen fanfiction)

A sequel for story: Love Happen

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen ai, Boys Love, maybe typo (s), maybe OOC

Menjawab kekecewaan para readers XD ini author bikin sequelnya…semoga nggak mengecewakan (lagi). Ah, niatnya di chapter 2 nanti bakal author bikin video animasinya (kalau jadi, moga aja jadi), and btw, sequel boleh ber-chapter kah? O . o

.

.

.

" _Mati kalian! Mati kaliaann!"_

Teriakan yang sudah biasa kudengar. Rasanya sudah tak berisik lagi, dan aku dengan santainya mengelap darah di sudut bibirku. Aku melihatnya menenangkan wanita itu, seperti biasa aku hanya menatap jengah.

" _Kenapa kita tidak membunuhnya saja Nii-san?"_

Lahir dari _Kaa-san_ sinting yang selalu berteriak dia benci _gay_ membuatku ikut sinting juga. Aku jadi benci _gay_ , tapi bukan dengan alasan karena _gay_ yang membuat _Kaa-san_ ku jadi seperti itu. Dari awal aku tidak punya ingatan yang baik tentang _Kaa-san_ , jadi aku tidak peduli apa yang membuatnya begitu, kalau bukan karena Itachi- _nii-san_ aku mungkin bahkan sudah membunuh wanita itu. Jadi karena alasan apa?

 _"Wooiii…minta perhatian sebentar!" ngiiiinngg…. "Gue pengen membentuk club baru. Club ANTI-GAY. Ada yang mau join nggak?"_

Mungkin aku bisa menemukan jawabannya, jadi aku mengangkat tanganku.

 _" …Aku pasti langsung muntah-muntah kalau sesuatu berbau gay berada di dekatku."_

Lalu apa alasannya? Haruskah kutanya begitu? Mungkin karena aku tertarik untuk mengetahui jawabannya, aku ikut dalam permainanmu. Mungkin karena aku ingin melampiaskan kebencianku pada mereka, aku mengikuti permainanmu. Mungkin karena…aku tertarik padamu…?

Dan ketakutanku terjadi saat kau menghardik gadis itu demi aku dan juga saat kau mengecup pipiku. Dan apa yang kulakukan? Aku malah membalasnya dengan mencium bibirmu. Tapi aku masih berusaha menyangkal, aku tidak ingin ketakutanku terjadi, dan aku menyakitimu.

 _"Lupakan kejadian malam itu ya!"_

Aku tahu kau marah, aku tahu kau benci padaku, tapi aku merasa tidak rela kau ingin melupakannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Heh, tapi aku senang saat akhirnya kau menelfon. Aku bisa mendengar nada suaramu yang bergetar, dan kau meminta maaf. Aku merasa menjadi pecundang, kenapa harus kau yang minta maaf? Ah, sudahlah. Yang jelas hubungan kami kembali membaik.

 _"Selamat datang, calon adik iparku."_

Aku tidak tahu ini kesalahan atau bukan membiarkanmu ke rumahku. Di sisi lain aku mendapat dukungan darinya dan mengenalkanmu padanya, di sisi lain kalau kau tahu mengenai keluargaku dan tahu bagaimana wanita itu, kau…mungkin saja akan menertawakanku.

 _"Kau puas?Kau puas HAH! Sekarang apa? Kau mau menertawakanku karena punya ibu seorang psikopat_ _"_

Ketakutanku akan itu malah membuatku melampiaskan kemarahanku padamu.

 _"Nanti kalau kau tua, keriput, nggak akan ada cewek lagi yang menyukaimu bagaimana?_ _Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Kan masih ada aku yang akan menyuka-…"_

Lagi-lagi kau yang meminta maaf duluan. Menyebalkan. Dan aku menemukan diriku semakin tenggelam dalam namamu. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku, aku sudah yakin aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi kau malah terdengar ragu dan selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan tiap kali aku ingin mengatakannya.

 _"Perasaanku saja atau kau memang menghindari berduan denganku?"_

Dan aku kesal saat kau tak menatap mataku, jadi sekali lagi aku memaksakan ciumanku padamu.

 _"Apa kau masih perlu bertanya Dobe? Sudah jelas kan, aku mencintaimu! Dan aku ingin menjalin hubungan lebih denganmu!"_

Harusnya aku bisa menebak, harusnya aku bisa melihat untuk kedepannya. Dari sikapmu yang terus menghindar itu, sekalipun kau membalas perasaanku, kau tidak punya keyakinan akan hubungan kita ini. Dan semua itu terbukti.

 _"KAU BISA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU KARENA KAU PUNYA ITACHI-SAN! Apapun keputusanmu, apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tahu Itachi-san selalu ada di belakangmu! Dia akan selalu mendukungmu! Tapi bagaimana denganku?! Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku!"_

Kau tidak mengerti Dobe! Meskipun tidak ada dia, aku berani bersumpah aku akan tetap mengambil keputusanku ini. Karena aku selalu melakukannya.

 _"_ _… a_ _ku punya orang tua,_ _a_ _ku tidak tahu apa aku punya cukup keberanian untuk hidup hanya bersamamu tanpa dukungan dari mereka,_ _aku belum ingin melepaskan diri dari mereka untuk menjalani hidupku hanya bersamamu…aku hanya belum…cukup berani untuk itu…"_

Lihat? Kau memang tidak pernah yakin pada hubungan kita. Apapun yang kukatakan untuk meyakinkanmu, apapun yang kukatakan untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar aku mencintaimu, semua itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada keputusanmu. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak menyesali tindakanku di hadapan kepala sekolah. Dan aku tahu _aniki_ mengetahui itu. Walau eksekusi tindakannya melebihi apa yang ada di pikiranku.

"Apa? Menghapus keberadaan? Kalian gila! Tidak, aku tidak mau membantu!" tentu saja, ini memang gila. Tapi ini sudah keputusannya, ya, keputusannya dari hasil tindakanku. Aku yang memulainya.

"Ayolah Kyuu, ini yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Kau ingin mereka terus saling menyakiti?"

"Aku tidak mau! Tapi apa Cuma ini caranya?!"

"Kau punya cara lain?"

"Ya! Kalian baikan! Kau, bocah, kembali ke sekolah, bisa putus atau tidak, tapi tetap jalani seperti biasa! Suatu saat kalian pasti menemukan penyelesaian!"

"Suatu saat? Heh," aku mencibir. "Kapan?"

Ia terdiam.

"Dan itu tidak menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan orangtua Naruto, Kyuu. Dengan ini mereka dan bahkan kepala sekolah pasti memberi tekanan berat padanya. Kalau Sasuke masih berada di sekolah, itu hanya akan memberatkannya saja."

"Kalau begitu biar Sasuke pindah sekolah saja. Ke luar negeri atau kemana. Tidak perlu sampai sejauh ini."

"Lalu hal itu menyelesaikan apa?"

"I-itu…"

" _See_? Sudahlah, ikuti saja permainan—…"

Kriiinngg…

"Siapa?"

"U-umm…Na-Naruto."

"Angkat. _Loud Speaker_."

" _Moshi moshi_."

 _"Kyuu-_ _nii_ _, kau masih suka kencan dengan Itachi-_ _san_ _?"_

Aniki memberi isyarat jawaban apa yang harus diberikan Kyuubi.

 _"Eh? Itachi? Siapa?"_

Tentu saja reaksi Dobe tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuubi melupakan pacarnya sendiri.

 _"Yee…siapa juga yang bercanda. Ah, pacarku nelfon sms minta jemput. Sudah dulu ya Naru-chan…"_ Kyuubi memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilan.

 _"Pacar? Siapa?"_

 _"Akame-chan lah…siapa lagi. Sudah dulu ya…bye…"_

"Terimakasih sudah membantu," aniki tersenyum setengah meledek.

"Oookke, ini sudah keterlaluan. Sampai kapan aku harus pura-pura?"

"Tentu saja selamanya."

"APA?!"

"Apa maksudmu 'apa'? menghapus keberadaan artinya membuat kami seolah tidak pernah ada di bumi ini. Mulai sekarang kau juga harus melakukannya. Aku sudah menghapus seluruh data kami di Negara ini, juga bukti fisik kami pernah di sini. Dan sore ini aku dan Sasuke akan pergi ke—…"

Grep!

Kyuubi mencekal lengan aniki.

"E-mail mu, juga nomormu. Kau tidak akan menggantinya kan?" suaranya terdengar gemetar.

"Sayang sekali. Aku sudah menonaktifkan keduanya. Kau tidak akan bisa lagi menghubungi kami."

"Yang benar saja! aku tidak mau! Kalau kau tidak memberikan nomormu atau e-mail mu yang baru, aku akan membocorkan semuanya pada Naruto!"

"Kyuu, jangan keras kepala. Itu namanya bu—…"

Kyuubi membungkam bibir aniki dengan bibirnya.

"Ini tentang Sasuke dan Naruto kan? Bukan berarti kita juga harus melakukannya! Aku mencintaimu! Dan aku tidak mau kehilanganmu! Terutama setelah apa yang sudah kulalui."

"Kyuu, mungkin benar kata Naruto. Kita belum tahu ke depannya. Kita tidak tahu apa suatu saat kita akan tertarik pada wanita dan—…"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku menyukaimu dan aku sudah yakin untuk menghabiskan seluruh hidupku denganmu!"

Aniki terbelalak, apalagi aku. Ah, seandainya saja Naruto memiliki keyakinan yang sama. Seandainya saja dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan…

Aku melihat _aniki_ tersenyum, lalu dengan lembut mengecup bibir Kyuubi.

"Kalau begitu kuberikan seluruh hidupku padamu, Kyuu."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Ah, tapi ideal itu juga sepertinya terlalu tinggi. Waktu berganti dan memakan habis ideology itu. Lima tahun berlalu sejak kami pindah ke luar negeri, yang kutahu _aniki_ dan Kyuubi masih mengadakan kontak lewat telefon. Tapi aku juga tahu kalau _aniki_ sangat sibuk, ia harus mengurus perusahaannya yang semakin berkembang, juga mengurus _Kaa_ - _san_ di rehabilitas, biasanya ia bahkan tidak makan dan tidak tidur beberapa hari saking tidak ada waktunya. Aku yang notabene tinggal serumah dengannya pun sangat jarang bertemu. Hingga suatu hari _aniki_ memiliki sedikit waktu luang dan ngobrol denganku. Ia menunjukkan sebuah kotak cincin dan dua buah cincin berwarna perak di dalamnya.

"Aku berniat melamar Kyuubi," ucapnya. Bisa kulihat ia tengah berusaha menahan senyum bahagianya.

" _Good for you,"_ aku meninju pelan lengannya.

"Minggu depan aku ada waktu luang beberapa hari. Kurasa aku akan kembali dan menemui Kyuubi."

"Melamar langsung eh?"

"Tentu saja. ini kan hal penting," ia menutup kotak cincinnya. "Ah, maaf," ucapnya. Mungkin merasa bersalah telah mengingatkan hubunganku dengan Naruto. Aku Cuma angkat bahu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kalau dia baik-baik saja," ucapku. Aku tahu _aniki_ tidak akan menampakkan wajahnya pada orang lain selain Kyuubi, jadi siapa tahu saja dia melihat Naruto atau sekedar menanyakan keadaannya pada Kyuubi.

Yeah, semua sudah terencana. Dia sudah memesan tiket pesawat, sudah booking hotel dan menyiapkan acara. Tapi yang terjadi adalah dia mendapat kabar kalau Kyuubi sudah menikah. Ya, sudah menikah. Dan lebih parah lagi, istrinya sedang hamil. Darimana aniki dapat info itu tidak penting—jaringannya selalu luas meski sebagai bayangan—hanya saja mungkin selama ini ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar mencari informasi mengenai Kyuubi. Jadi pada hari dimana ia harusnya kembali, ia hanya menelfon Kyuubi, ingin mendengar reaksinya. Ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Maaf."

Hanya itu.

Dan bisa kulihat efek nya pada aniki. Aku tahu dia masih aktif di perusahannya, di rehabilitas _Kaa-san_ , di semua kehidupannya, tapi aku tahu kondisinya buruk. Dan dia sempat masuk rumah sakit seminggu gara-gara _malnutrition_ dan _over_ _work_. Saat aku menjenguknya, ia bahkan masih tidak mau menelan makanannya sehingga slang infuse menggantung di samping ranjangnya. Aku melihat tangannya membuka menutup kotak cincin yang dulu ia perlihatkan padaku.

"Heh, pada akhirnya ocehan bocah blonde itu memang benar," ucapnya. "Persetan!" dia melemparkan kotak cincin itu ke tempat sampah.

Aku tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menaruh bunga yang kubawa di vas kosong di meja samping ranjang. Seumur hidup baru kali ini aku melihat _aniki_ seberantakan ini, maksudku, biasanya apapun masalah yang dihadapinya, dia selalu tenang dan jarang menunjukkan emosi. Tapi saat ini sangat terlihat kalau ia marah, dan tentu saja…depresi.

Ia menghela nafas panjang dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Kau juga Sasuke," ucapnya. "Sebaiknya kau segera mencari orang lain. Lupakan saja Naruto."

Yeah, harusnya itu juga yang kulakukan. Tidak seperti Kyuubi dan aniki yang masih pacaran selama mereka berpisah, aku dan Naruto sudah jelas putus dan bahkan aku membuat seolah-olah keberadaanku tak pernah ada di Negara itu. Sewajarnya aku mencari orang lain, entah wanita, entah pria, siapapun. Tapi faktanya aku masih belum bisa menemukan orang lain itu. Entah kenapa otakku terus tertuju pada blonde itu. Apa seandainya pun kami masih pacaran, semua juga akan berakhir seperti _aniki_ dan Kyuubi? Aku tidak tahu.

Dua tahun berlalu, dan aniki mengenalkan seorang wanita padaku. Aku merasa lega dia menemukan orang lain, meski aku juga yakin dia tak bisa sepenuhnya lepas dari bayangan Kyuubi. Karena aku tahu dua tahun sebelum aniki bersama wanita itu, dia mati-matian berusaha melupakan Kyuubi. Tak lama kemudian mereka menikah, dan punya seorang anak laki-laki. Sementara aku? _Well_ , jangan tanya lagi. Aku masih jomblo. _Shit_!

Kalian enak punya alasan buat jomblo. Lah gue?

Oke, mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku pernah berpikir untuk masuk ke club malam, mencari wanita penghibur, bersenang-senang seperti teman-temanku yang lainnya. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Teman-temanku juga menyuruhku untuk mulai memainkan wanita, kau tahu, meski pindah Negara ternyata aku masih popular juga, seandainya pun aku meniduri wanita malam ini dan meniduri wanita lain malam berikutnya, tidak akan ada yang protes. Beberapa bahkan mengajakku bermain bersama beberapa wanita. Tapi kau tahu? Aku tidak melakukannya.

Aku mulai depresi pada diriku sendiri. Hingga suatu saat pernah sekali aku ingin mencoba melakukannya. Saat itu pesta ulang tahun di rumah temanku. Tapi tentu saja, 'pesta' ini bisa dikatakan 'pesta'… _you know what_. Seorang gadis menghampiriku dengan minuman di tangannya, hampir seluruh pakaiannya terbuka, dan tentu saja dia merayuku. Aku hampir menolak seperti biasa, tapi aku ingat kedpresianku.

"Baiklah, ayo lakukan," ucapku nekat.

Dan cerita itu berakhir dengan aku yang tidak jadi melakukannya karena bahkan untuk membuka pakaianku dan memperlihatkan milikku pada gadis itu, aku tidak sudi. Akupun hanya meminta maaf dan melenggang pergi dari pesta itu.

Aku ini kenapa?

Dan sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah coba-coba lagi 'nekat' melakukannya. _Well_ , tapi aku sudah tidak sedepresi itu, karena sekarang aku sudah dipercaya _aniki_ untuk memegang beberapa cabang perusahaan. Jadi kurasa aniki sudah tidak sesibuk dulu.

"Pppfffttttt…!" aku menyemprotkan minumanku saat mendengar ucapan aniki malam itu. "A-apa?"

"Aku bilang kita akan membuka cabang di sana. Jadi sebaiknya kita turun ke lapangan untuk—…"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau kembali ke sana."

"Hei, Negara itu luas. Bukan berarti kita ke sana lalu tanpa sengaja kita papasan dengan Naru—…dengan orang itu," dia menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Hei, tapi kalau kita buka cabang di sana kita bakal langsung ketahuan kalau perusahaannya sudah besar?"

"Kita tidak pakai nama Uchiha atau nama kita di perusahaan itu. Kurasa hanya orang terkait saja yang akan menemui kita di Negara itu."

"Ah, bagaimana dengan istrimu. Dia sedang hamil kan, mana mungkin kau meninggalkannya begitu saja."

"Sasuke, kandungannya baru empat bulan. Jadi kurasa tidak masalah kalau kutinggal untuk beberapa hari."

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan—…"

"Sasuke!" ia sedikit menggebrak meja. "For God sake, ini sudah Sepuluh tahun sejak kejadian itu!"

"…" aku terdiam. Cukup lama. Atau terlalu lama. "…baiklah. Aku mengerti. Baiklah…"

"Sasuke…"

"Hei, kubilang aku mengerti."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Jadi begitulah, aku kembali ke Negara dimana aku mengubur kenanganku, Negara di mana kami pernah menghapus semua kewarganegaraan kami, dan kini kami kembali dengan kewarganegaraan baru dan singgah sebagai tourist.

Seperti biasa, sore itu aku berada di depan laptop ku. Mereview data, merancang strategi pemasaran dan lain-lain. Tapi seperti sebelumnya sejak aku di sini, aku tidak bisa focus. Ini malam ketiga kami di sini, kalau aku tidak mengerahkan otakku dengan benar, proyek di sini sama sekali tidak akan ada kemajuan. Tapi aku benar-benar stuck!

Jadi kuputuskan untuk keluar sebentar. Mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil, aku menyusuri kota di Negara yang dulu pernah kutinggali. _Well_ , ini bukan kota di mana dulu aku tinggal, jadi aku tidak begitu depresi karena tak perlu melihat tempat-tempat di sini yang mungkin bisa mengingatkanku pada kenangan lampau.

Kesialanku bermula saat aku sok menjadi superhero. Jalanan macet, kukira hanya lampu merah, tapi karena terlalu lama aku penasaran juga. Aku turun dari mobil dan mengetahui kalau rupanya telah terjadi kecelakaan. Banyak orang berkerumun, kudengar dari percakapan mereka mereka sudah memanggil ambulance. Tapi kudengar lagi ambulance tidak bisa sampai tepat waktu.

"Dimana rumah sakit terdekat?" aku menawarkan bantuan karena kulihat sama sekali tidak ada yang berminat membawa korban kecelakaan itu ke rumah sakit. Mereka memberitahunya, ternyata tidak begitu jauh. Mereka pasti Cuma malas direpotkan dengan membantu korban, well, ini jam pulang kerja, kebanyakan orang berpikir untuk segera pulang ke rumah kurasa. "Bantu aku membawa mereka ke mobil," ucapku dan menghampiri korban. Saat itulah aku tau kalau aku baru saja menggali kuburanku sendiri.

Di hadapanku tergeletak seorang wanita bersurai hitam keunguan, wanita yang aku berani bersumpah adalah Hyuuga Hinata, teman sekelasku saat di SMA. Yang membuatku semakin yakin aku tamat adalah bahwa di samping dia tergeletak dua orang bocah—laki-laki dan perempuan—dengan dua goresan seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipi mereka. Tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenali garis tipis situ. Jangan bilang mereka…

Tapi sudah terlambat untuk itu. Orang-orang sudah menggotong Hinata dan anak perempuannya, sementara aku kebagian menggotong anak lelaki pirang itu.

"Brengsek! Kenapa harus semirip ini sih!" gerutuku pada diri sendiri tanpa berani menatap bocah blonde di gendonganku. Begitu mereka berada di mobilku, aku melajukannya ke arah rumah sakit, mobil yang lain dengan senang hati memberiku jalan. Shit! Benar kan? Mereka Cuma tidak ingin direpotkan. Aku Cuma berdoa dalam hati semoga saja ketiga manusia di kursi belakangku itu tidak akan sadar sampai aku membawanya ke rumah sakit, setelah itu aku akan langsung kabur ASAP sebelum ada orang lain yang menjenguk mereka. Terutama dia. Dan untung saja doaku terkabul.

"Kami akan segera menangani mereka," ucap seorang perawat. "Tuan, apa Anda kerabat mereka."

"Tidak, aku hanya membawa mereka ke sini. Ah, ini tas wanita itu. Mungkin ada ponsel atau tanda pengenal," aku menyerahkan tas itu pada si perawat yang langsung menyambarnya dan melangkah pergi mengejar ranjang yang menggotong ketiga korban itu. Baiklah, sekarang aku akan per—…

"Permisi tuan," polisi! Crap! Apa aku dituduh sebagai penabraknya? Tidak tidak, kalau sampai mereka menginterogasiku di sini—…ah, aku tidak mau lama-lama berada di sini.

"Bukan aku yang menabrak mereka. Aku hanya membawa mereka ke sini," ucapku langsung.

"Kami tahu," mereka tersenyum. "Beberapa saksi melihat mobil merah yang kabur setelah menabrak. Kami kesini hanya untuk menginterogasi Anda sebagai saksi."

"Huh? Kalian bilang sudah menanyai beberapa saksi. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Hanya jalanan macet, lalu aku turun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan ternyata ada kecelakaan," belaku, dan sial nya salah satu dari mereka sudah mencatat. Crap! Jadi aku memang sudah masuk sesi interogasi?

"Apa Anda…"

Pertanyaan mereka lanjutkan, dan aku Cuma bisa berharap ini akan cepat sebelum keluarga Hinata sampai ke sini. God! Semoga perawat tadi belum menghubungi mereka. Tapi kali ini doa ku tidak terkabul. Aku melihatnya bergegas masuk ke rumah sakit, ya, kilatan kuning dari rambut blonde nya sangat kukenali. Juga tiga garis tipis di pipinya itu, dan mata sapphire nya…aku harus segera bersembunyi, paling tidak menutupi wajahku. Well, aku punya hoodie, harusnya aku menaikkannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahku. Ya, arusnya begitu.

Tapi aku membatu.

Tubuhku sama sekali tidak bergerak dan mata onyx ku justru tak lepas dari sosoknya yang kian mendekat. Dia balas menatapku, aku tahu dia melihatku, pasti. Tapi ia terlalu terburu-buru, dan jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak saat dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari mataku dan menatap lurus sambil terus berlari ke arah ruangan mereka dirawat. Dia mengacuhkanku.

Bukannya itu bagus? Mungkin dia sedang panic dan tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Itu bagus karena berarti dia belum menyadari keberadaanku. Dia tidak tahu siapa aku. Itu bagus. Ya.

Tapi kenapa hatiku sakit begini?

"…an…Tuan…?"

"Huh?" aku tersadar oleh panggilan polisi yang tadi menanyaiku. "Ya?"

"…" ia tampak bingung, tentu saja. mungkin aku membatu terlalu lama. "Kalau begitu terimakasih atas waktunya, kalau memang hanya itu informasi yng Anda tahu. Kami permisi," aku tak mempersilahkan, aku tak menjawab mereka. Aku tidak bisa. Mulutku seolah terkunci. Tapi mereka pergi, dan aku bersyukur. Aku mulai mendapatkan kesadaranku dan mulai melangkahkan kaki saat pundakku ditepuk dari belakang.

"Kudengar Anda yang membawa istri dan anak-anakku kesini," suara yang kukenali, hanya saja terdengar lebih berat, lebih dewasa dari yang dulu biasa kudengar. "Terimakasih banyak, tuan…?" nada biacaranya menanyakan namaku.

"Ah, aku hanya kebetulan lewat," jawabku tanpa menoleh.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk berterimakasih," ia melangkah ke hadapanku. Menatap wajahku. Ya! Kini kami berhadapan. Aku menatap senyumannya yang dipaksakan karena kutahu dia sangat sedih dengan kondisi keluarganya.

"Tidak perlu. Sudah kubilang aku hanya kebetulan lewat," ucapku. "Aku permisi dulu, ada tempat yang harus kukunjungi."

"Umm…baiklah. Maaf mengganggu," ia menepi selangkah, memberi jalan untukku pergi. "Maaf, kalau boleh tahu siapa nama Anda. Maksud saya, siapa tahu kita bertemu lagi lain kali. Saya harus membalas kebaikan Anda."

Dan saat itulah aku yakin jantungku memang sudah berhenti berdetak.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Aku berbaring di ranjang dengan kepala bersandar ke bantal yang kutinggikan, buku bacaan di tanganku hanya terbuka tanpa pernah terbalik halamannya. Tatapanku menerawang kosong.

Dia melupakanku.

Tentu saja. Apa yang kau harapkan Sasuke? Ini sudah lewat sepuluh tahun. Orang normal biasanya melupakan kawannya dari sepuluh tahun lalu, dan kondisi ini bahkan di atas normal. Aku menghapus keberadaanku, semua dataku, semua foto ku, semuanya. Tidak ada yang tersisa selain kenangan yang ada di otak. Dan kenangan itu tak berdasar pada bukti fisik karena aku sudah menghapus semuanya. Kenangan dengan bukti fisik saja sering terhapus, bagaimana dengan yang ini?

Dia melupakanku.

Aku hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahku di bantal sampai seseorang menerobos masuk ke kamarku.

"Sasuke, data yang kemarin sudah kau—…" suara _aniki_. Sepertinya ia berhenti bertanya melihat kondisiku.

"Yeah, ada di laptop," aku menjawab dan beranjak duduk. Tapi dia lebih tahu aku dari pada diriku sendiri. Jadi meskipun aku bersikap bagaimanapun untuk menutupinya, dia akan segera tahu detik itu juga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dan duduk di samping ranjang, di hadapanku yang kini duduk bersila.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya lelah dan sedikit mengantuk," jawabku. Dia akan tahu aku tidak ingin membahas ini.

"Biar kutebak. Kau—…" aku meletakkan telunjukku di bibirnya.

"Jangan menebak. Tebakanmu selalu benar," dengusku. Kudengar ia mendesah lelah, aku menutup bukuku.

"Lalu?" tanyanya.

'Tidak ada lalu. The end," jawabku dan melempar buku ke meja lalu membuka laptop. "Lagipula kita akan pergi empat hari lagi kan?"

"Tidak kalau ada perubahan rencana."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada perubahan rencana."

"Haik haik, tunjukkan data nya," ia menghampiriku dan kami kembali membahas tentang pekerjaan.

Tiga hari berlalu begitu saja. besok kami sudah harus pergi, dan perasaanku masih tidak karuan.

"Sudah kubilang, mungkin sebaiknya kau menemuinya sekali lagi," ucap _aniki_. Saat itu kami sedang makan siang di café.

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada gunanya kan," jawabku.

"Tapi kau terus-terusan gelisah seperti itu. Mungkin kau hanya perlu melihatnya sekali lagi, tidak perlu menemuinya kalau memang tak mau. Seperti yang kau bilang dulu, hanya untuk memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja."

"…" aku terdiam. Mungkinkah aku harus menemuinya? Atau setidaknya melihatnya sekali lagi. _Well_ , walaupun menemuinya pun tidak ada masalah kan, toh dia sudah lupa padaku. "Yeah, mungkin aku harus melakukannya," ucapku kemudian.

Aku ke toko bunga seteah itu, membeli sebucket bunga dan pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Ah, maaf Tuan. Sepertinya mereka sudah keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin, lukanya tidak terlalu parah," jawab seorang suster saat aku mengunjungi ruangan itu dan pasiennya sudah berganti menjadi seorang gadis kecil bersurai coklat.

"Terimakasih," jawabku dan membiarkan perawat itu pergi. Jadi bunga ini kuapakan? Ah, kutaruh di meja bocah kecil itu saja. Toh, dia sedang tertidur.

" _Tenshi_ ," suara itu terdengar saat aku meletakkan bunga di meja. Aku menoleh dan mendapai gadis kecil itu menatapku. Aku tersenyum lalu menghampirinya.

"Cepat sembuh ya," ucapku dan mengecup keningnya setelah itu pergi begitu saja. Sekarang apa? _Well_ ,mungkin aku harus pakai cara _aniki_. Menge-hack data district itu untuk sekedar mencari informasi tentang alamat Naruto. Dan aku betulan melakukannya. Rupanya alamat dia tak begitu jauh dari rumah sakit jadi aku jalan saja sambil melihat-lihat toko di sepanjang district. Entah kebetulan entah apa, saat itulah aku melihat sosok Naruto memasuki toko bersama Hinata dan kedua anaknya. Aku langsung menjaga jarak dari toko itu, mengamati dari jauh. Apa aku harus menemuinya? Atau aku cukup menatapnya dari sini?

Tak berapa lama mereka keluar dari toko itu, Naruto tampak menggendong anak laki-lakinya sambil menenteng tas belanjaan, Hinata menggendong anak perempuannya. Mereka tampak mengobrol dan tertawa, kelihatannya bahagia sekali. Dan aku hanya bisa menatap sayu. Lama aku menatap mereka hingga sepertinya Hinata menyadari keberadaanku sehingga aku menambah jarak antara kami. Saat aku menatap mereka lagi, mereka sudah melangkah menjauh. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah sampai aku dikagetkan oleh _aniki_ yang tiba-tiba merangkulku.

"Geez! Berhentilah mengagetkanku _nii-san_! Bagaimana kalau aku jadi kena serangan jantung?" omelku.

"Hahaha orang keras kepala mana mungkin kena penyakit," balasnya.

Aku tak menjawab, kami sama-sama memerhatikan keluarga Naruto yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kau yang memutuskan. Aku hanya bertindak sesuai apa yang kau akibatkan," aniki kembali mengingatkan. Aku sudah tau tanpa dia harus bilang.

"…kau benar," balasku. "Dan kurasa itu yang terbaik."

Ia tertawa sambil mengacak rambutku, lalu merangkulku pergi.

"Tapi apa 'menghapus keberadaan' itu tidak keterlaluan ya, _Nii-san_? Seberapa besar pengaruh orang santai sepertimu sih, Uchiha Itachi- _sama_ yo…" godaku.

"Hee? Harusnya kau bangga punya _nii-san_ sehebat ini, Sasuke- _kun_ ," balasnya. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau menikah? _Nii-san_ mu ini sudah akan punya anak yang kedua dan kau bahkan belum mengenalkan calon istrimu?"

"Berisik…" kesalku. Kalau bisa aku juga ingin segera menemukannya.

"…hahaha…"

"…lagipula…"

Kami mengobrol sambil berjalan menuju hotel, aku berpikir sudah tidak akan ada yang terjadi lagi. Memangnya apa? Besok kami pergi. Hanya itu. Dan aku yakin sudah tidak akan ada lagi hal-hal aneh atau sial yang akan terjadi.

Kecuali memang hal itu akan terjadi dan aku sama sekali tidak menduganya.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Umm…ano, etto…chapter 1 isinya review and penjelasan dari g sebelumnya :'3 chapter dua baru waktu mulai maju. Niatnya biar kejadian sebelumnya juga jelas gitu yang di _time_ _lapse_ chapter terakhir.

Read and Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto (Naruto Manga)

Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra (Love Happen fanfiction)

A sequel for Love Happen story

Ah, _gomen_ , buat istri-istri mereka ore pake OC soalnya mereka nggak penting juga si -_- #dibacok# kecuali istrinya Naruto tentunya

Reply Review:

#lemonade: ehm…fantasi? D bagian mananya ya? :3a btw makasih banyak read reviewnya…

#naruliesa: ahaha makanya ikutin ceritanya ya fufufufu #nyengir XD btw makasih bgt read reviewnya…

Makasih juga buat yg udah log in: ipandini, hiluph166, J'TrimFle, nurin. vip4ever, dwi2, Xhavier rivanea huges, Huang Mingzhu, choikim1310 dbales lewat PM ya… ^^

.

.

.

"Yeah, adikku belum menikah. Mungkin putri Anda tertarik, hahaha."

Aku melotot menatap _aniki_ , tapi dia sama sekali tak menghiraukanku. Seharian bersama client bisa membuat kepalamu pecah, dan itu salah satu cara _aniki_ menghibur dirinya. Meledekku! Sialan. Argh, aku ingin segera pulang. Kepalaku sakit. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar sebelum penerbanganku malam nanti pukul 10. Sedangkan di siang hari kami masih harus mengurus beberapa urusan bersama client dan perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan kami.

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu lagi! Bagaimana kalau mereka menganggapnya serius!" omelku saat berjalan menuju parkiran bersama _aniki_ setelah pertemuan kami selesai.

"Apa salahnya? Mungkin hanya dengan dipaksa kau baru bisa _move o_ n," dia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dengar, Itachi Uchiha- _sama_ , mengenai pernikahan, biar aku yang putuskan. Aku bisa tambah gila kalau ditambah kestressan mengenai rumah tangga yang dipaksakan," tunjukku dengan kunci mobil lalu membuka pintu dan duduk di belakang kemudi, _aniki_ duduk di kursi sebelahku.

" _Haik haik_ , Sasuke- _sama_ ," jawabnya tak serius. "Oia, mau ke Mall Oregon? Katanya ada festival makanan tradisional di lantai satu. Aku sudah lama tidak makan da—…"

" _Nope. I'll pass_. Aku sakit kepala dan ingin cepat-cepat sampai hotel," aku menatapnya serius, dia balas menatapku. Lalu tanpa kata kami melakukan batu-gunting-kertas. Aku kalah.

"Yosh, festival," ucapnya.

"Argh, ayolah, bisakah kau kesana sendirian. Aku akan mengantarmu dan menjemputmu nanti," ocehku sambil melajukan mobil.

"Tidak, ke festival mana enak sendirian."

Aku hampir menabrak mobil lain saat parkir.

"Seriusan, _Nii-san_ , kau bisa pergi sendirian kan? Aku sakit kepala," ucapku sambil meletakkan kepala ke setir.

"Tidak," jawabnya santai sambil membuka jaz dan dasinya. "Ayo cepat."

Aku menatapnya lelah lalu melepas jaz ku dan melonggarkan dasi, mengikutinya keluar mobil dan membuntutinya ke festival makanan itu.

"Ah, ini surga!" gumamnya dengan mata ber-blink blink ria. Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum juga. Sudah lama tidak melihat ekspresinya seperti anak kecil begini. Aku lalu mengikutinya yang sudah lari ke penjual taiyaki. Chee, dia ini suka sekali makanan manis.

"Beli sepuluh."

"Siapa yang mau makan!" omelku langsung.

"Aku."

"Setelah ini kau pasti beli yang lain juga, sebaiknya jangan beli terlalu banyak."

" _Haik haik_ ," jawabnya tapi tetap membeli tanpa mengurangi jumlah yang ia sebutkan tadi.

"Ah, ada dango juga!" dan dia langsung kabur dari hadapanku. Aku mendengus lelah, lalu dengan malas-malasan mengikutinya. Karena itulah dalam sepuluh detik saja aku sudah kehilangan jejaknya di kerumunan orang sebanyak ini. Aku celingukan dan menemukannya di penjual manisan. Karena ia juga tampak celingukan mencariku, aku pun mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi saat tiba-tiba…

"Yak, _onii-san_ yang di sana ingin naik ke atas panggung. Kemari kemari," aku melotot kaget ke arah sumber suara dan melihat MC panggung menatapku dengan gesture tangan menyuruhku naik. Apa? Jangan-jangan dia kira aku mengacungkan tangan untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Aku langsung menggeleng cepat, mengisyratkan kalau tadi bukan maksudku mengangkat tangan dan ingin maju. Tapi aku tahu MC itu tidak peduli. Dia malah turun dari panggung dan menghampiriku untuk kemudian menyeretku naik. Saat MC itu menarikku, ekor mataku menangkap sosok _aniki_ yang menatapku setengah _shock_ setengah tertawa. Sialan!

"Yak, _oniisan_ , lagu apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan?" tanya MC dan menaruh mic di depan mulutku.

Huh! Nyanyi? _What the_ —…

Aku sudah hampir nekat turun, tapi saat melihat para penonton menatap dengan tatapan blink blink ke arahku—kebanyakan dari mereka cewek—aku tahu aku sudah tidak bisa kabur, dan saat aku melihat _aniki_ tengah terbahak di pojokan, aku langsung menatap datar. Aku mengambil mic dari tangan MC dan meletakkannya di mulutku.

"Yeah, aku memang penyanyi di café café, jadi aku ingin coba tampil. _Well_ , tapi aku biasa tampil bersama _partner_ ku, jadi kalau dia tidak mau naik ke panggung, aku juga tidak mau nyanyi," ucapku.

"Wah, apa _partner_ mu ada di sini?" tanya MC.

"Ya, aku datang kesini bersamanya. Dia ada di sana," dan aku menunjuk tepat ke hidung _aniki_. Rasakan! Sekarang kau tidak bisa menertawakanku lagi, aku akan menyeretmu dalam kekonyolan ini. MC pun menyeret _aniki_ naik meski sedikit kerepotan karena bawaan _aniki_ agak kelewat banyak.

"Haha bawaannya taruh sini dulu ya _oniichan_ ," ucap MC sambil meletakkan bawaan aniki di pojokan panggung sementara _aniki_ tengah mencubit pinggangku keras-keras. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku. Tapi bukan _aniki_ namanya kalau begitu saja kalah. Dia pun langsung tebar senyum manisnya ke penonton dan mengamati panggung. Justru aku yang harus merasa kalah saat ia malah dengan santainya menghampiri sebuah _organ_ dan mencoba beberapa tuts nya. Akupun hanya bisa mendesah lelah dan menghampiri kursi bulat di panggung untuk kemudian duduk dan memegang mic di depanku.

 _Aniki_ menyanyikan bait lagu pertama saat tiba-tiba mata kami melihat sosok manusia yang paling tidak ingin kami temui saat ini. Kyuubi dan Naruto. Mereka masuk ke arena festival bersama istri dan anak-anak mereka, dan tentu saja, focus tatapan mereka langsung ke panggung dimana kami berada. Bisa kulihat jelas mata Kyuubi langsung terbelalak, tidak hanya dia, aku juga lihat _aniki_ langsung terdiam beberapa detik, tak menekan tuts selanjutnya. Sementara Naruto terlihat mengerutkan alis menatap ke arah panggung, mungkin mengenaliku sebagai penyelamat istrinya yang waktu itu, tapi masih tidak mengerti siapa aku. Tapi entah itu keberuntungan atau kesialan, yang jelas aku malah jadi tidak se-shock _aniki_.

Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya saat Naruto menanyakan sesuatu, dari gerakan mulutnya aku bisa mengerti dia menanyakan 'siapa', dan Kyuubi menggeleng sebagai tanda ia tak mengenal kami. Tapi mungkin karena itulah _aniki_ justru mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Ia melanjutkan menekan nada berikutnya, meski aku yakin seratus persen ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya. Jadi aku yang menyanyikan bait berikutnya.

(Ehm, video mereka berdua nyanyi masih dalam proses pembuatan XP tapi karena kelamaan jadi di post dulu story nya trus video nya nyusul ya )

Setelah kami menyelesaikan satu lagu itu, _aniki_ mematung beberapa detik hingga akhirnya dia langsung menuruni panggung tanpa memedulikan tepuk tangan penonton ataupun cegahan MC. Aku menyusulnya ke parkiran, ia tampak berdiri di depan pintu mobil tanpa membuka pintunya.

"Makananmu ketinggalan," ucapku dan membuka pintu mobil serta melempar makanan _aniki_ —yang sempat kusambar sebelum pergi—ke jok belakang. Aku duduk di belakang kemudi, menunggunya masuk. Ia tak berkata apa-apa dan membuka pintu mobil lalu duduk di kursi samping kemudi, menyambar penutup mata dan menurunkan kursi hingga hampir rebah. Aku juga tak berkata apa-apa dan mulai melajukan mobilku.

.

.

.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

.

.

.

Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku. Yeah, sesuatu seolah menggelitik sejak aku bertemu orang itu di rumah sakit.

Apa aku mengenalnya?

" _Anata_ , waktunya makan malam," istriku muncul di pintu kamar.

Aku tersenyum, "Iya, aku segera turun."

Aku turun ke lantai satu dan makan malam bersama keluargaku.

"… _san_ … _Tou-san_ …" aku dikejutkan oleh panggilan puteriku, Himawari. Astaga, apa aku melamun?

"I-iya, ada apa?"

" _Tou-san_ kapan selesai makan? Hima ada PR."

"O-oh…" aku menatap piring di hadapanku yang baru berkurang beberapa sendok. "Ka-kalau begitu kalian duluan saja, hehe."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Naruto- _kun_?" tanya isteri ku sambil memberesi piring bekas makan. "Kau banyak melamun."

"Tidak, tidak ada yang kupikirkan, Hinata- _chan_ ," balasku lalu buru-buru menghabiskan makananku. Setelah itu aku membawa piringku ke wastafel dimana Hinata masih mencuci piringnya. "Umm…Hinata, apa kau mengenal…" aku tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatku. Maksudku, ini soal aku yang tidak mengingat sesuatu atau aku yang hanya merasa pernah mengingat sesuatu, jadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata.

"Mengenal siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Aku ke kamar dulu," aku mengecup pipi isteriku lalu bergegas ke kamar.

Apa aku mengenalnya?

Seseorang dari masa laluku, seseorang yang mungkin kulupakan. Bagaimana aku bisa mengingatnya? Mungkin aku harus mulai dari album kenangan sekolahku. Aku mengobrak-abrik lemari buku dan archive sekolahku, membuka album kenangan dari SD sampai SMA, mencari dengan teliti setiap wajah yang mungkin mirip dengan lelaki yang kutemui di rumah sakit, lelaki yang menolong Hinata dan anakku, lelaki yang…kulihat sore tadi di panggung Mall.

Apa aku mengenalnya?

Aku menge-check tiga kali tiap album kenangan dan tidak menemukan wajah siapapun yang mirip dengan pria itu. Apa dia dulu beda sekolah denganku dan kami hanya sempat berteman sejenak? Kalau itu aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencarinya. Mungkin aku harus melihat foto-fotoku saat kuliah. Jadi aku berganti membuka laptopku, melihat semua koleksi foto-foto yang ada, bahkan foto pernikahanku. Siapa tahu aku melihanya di jajaran para tamu.

"Naruto- _kun_ , ada apa ini?" aku menoleh ke arah pintu mendengar panggilan itu.

"Ah, oh, maaf berantakan Hinata- _chan_. Nanti kubereskan, aku sedang mencari sesuatu," jawabku.

"Mencari apa?"

"Umm…" aku mulai berpikir untuk menanyakannya pada Hinata. Yeah, siapa tahu saja dia tahu. "Kau ingat cowok yang tampil di panggung saat kita ke Mall tadi?" Hinata tampak mengerutkan dahi lalu mengangguk.

"Kenalanmu?" tanyanya.

"Err…aku tidak ingat. Tapi aku merasa pernah bertemu dia sebelumnya."

"Di kantor?"

"Aku…sama sekali tidak ingat. Hanya saja kurasa jauh sebelum itu."

"Mungkin teman sekolahmu," Hinata mengambil album kenangan SMA ku.

"Aku sudah melihat album itu. Tidak ada yang mirip. Jadi…mungkin saja kau juga pernah melihatnya."

Hinata tampak berpikir. "Y-yeah, mungkin dulu aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi aku juga sama sekali tidak ingat," ia masih tampak mencoba mengingat. "Ah, saat di Mall bukankah Kyuubi- _san_ seperti tampak kaget. Apa mungkin karena dia mengenal mereka?"

Mataku sedikit membola. Ah, iya benar. Saat itu reaksi Kyuu- _nii_ sedikit aneh. Dia tampak shock dan setelah sikapnya agak kikuk. Aku menatap jam, baru jam delapan malam, Kyuu-nii pasti masih belum tidur, jadi aku mengambil ponsel ku dan menelfonnya.

"Apa sebegitu penting, Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Hinata sementara bunyi nada sambung terdengar dari ujung ponselku.

"Entahlah, hanya saja entah mengapa aku begitu ingin tahu," saat itu Kyuu- _nii_ mengangkat telefonnya. "Hallo, Kyuu- _nii_ ," sapaku langsung.

"Ah, maaf. Kyuubi sedang tidak ada di rumah," suara isteri nya. Tapi kenapa bisa Kyuu- _nii_ meninggalkan telefonnya?

"Umm…apa dia bilang dia mau pergi kemana? Tidak biasanya dia tidak membawa ponsel."

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia pergi tanpa pamit dan seolah tergesa-gesa. Kau tahu, sejak pulang dari Mall juga kelakuannya agak aneh. Seperti orang ragu-ragu antara mau pergi atau tidak. Dan saat dia pergi dari rumah tadi, seolah ia melampiaskan kepanikan dan kegelisahannya itu. Chee, awas saja kalau ternyata dia ketemu sama cewek lain!"

"Hahaha itu tidak mungkin Yui- _san_ , Kyuu- _nii_ sangat menyayangimu. Ya sudah, kututup ya…" aku menutup telefon. Kira-kira kemana Kyuu- _nii_?

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Kyuu- _nii_ pergi tanpa pamit. Katanya seolah tergesa-gesa. Kira-kira kemana ya?"

"Entah, mungkin—…" ucapan Hinata terhenti saat ponselku bedering. Telefon dari nomor Kyuu- _nii_.

"Hallo, Yui- _san_?" aku mengangkatnya.

"Naruto-kun! Aku baru memeriksa ruang kerjanya yang berantakan karena dia tergesa-gesa pergi, dan…" suaranya terdengar panic.

"Dan…?"

"Aku tidak menemukan passport dan visa nya."

"A—…apa dia berniat ke luar negeri?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak bilang apapun!"

"Kalau begitu kususul ke bandara," aku bergegas menyambar jaketku dan berpamitan pada Hinata lalu menyetir ke bandara terdekat. Bandara itu luas, jadi aku agak panic juga mencarinya. Hingga akhirnya mataku menangkap semburat warna orange gelap di rambutnya. Aku segera menghampiri.

"Kyuu-nii," panggilku. Ia tengah menatap jadwal penerbangan, dia hanya memakai pakaian biasa dan menenteng jaket di tangan, tak ada bawaan atau apapun. Dan yang aneh lagi dia ampak shock melihatku.

"Oh, hai Naruto. Sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya kikuk.

"Yui- _san_ menelfon panic. Katanya kau pergi tanpa pamit."

"Oh…hahaha, y-yeah, karena kukira tidak masalah karena aku hanya ke sekitar sini."

"Lalu sedang apa kau di bandara?"

"Umm…hanya mampir. Kau tahu, hanya…melihat-lihat."

"Yui-san bilang kau membawa passport mu."

"Eh? Huh? Masa sih? Ahaha mungkin hanya terbawa, kadang aku memang membawanya tanpa alasan jelas."

"Kyuu-nii!" aku sedikit membentak. Kami berdua terdiam beberapa saat. "Ada apa? Katakanlah!"

Ia hanya menggeleng, tapi wajahnya tertunduk. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Sungguh," ia menghampiri bangku dan duduk. "Aku hanya sedang ingin jalan-jalan ke sini."

Aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan cowok di Mall tadi?"

Bingo!

Ekspresi Kyuu- _nii_ tampak terkejut tapi lalu berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. "H-huh? Siapa? Cowok di panggung itu? Haha apa hubungannya? Kau mengenal mereka, Naruto?"

"Kyuu- _nii_ , aku tidak bilang 'cowok di panggung', dan kau tahu kita bertemu beberapa orang lainnya selain mereka."

Kyuu- _nii_ tak bisa menjawab, tapi masih berusaha mengelak. "Yeah, tapi aku Cuma ingin mampir di sini saja. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan cowok di Mall atau yang lainnya."

"Kalau begitu kutemani."

"APA?!" tuh kan, dia bertingkah aneh.

"Aku bilang kutemani, aku juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Ah, aku juga akan hubungi Yui- _san_ dan bilang kau baik-baik saja."

Setelah itu aku hanya duduk diam di samping Kyuu- _nii_ , dia juga diam. Tapi aku tahu sesekali ia melihat ke sekeliling di luar pengawasanku. Siapa yang dicarinya?

Satu jam kami duduk diam. Sekarang sudah pukul 09.15 p.m. dan saat itulah Kyuu-nii bangkit dari kursi nya.

"Aku sudah capek, ayo pulang," ucapnya sambil meregangkan otot. Meski sedikit heran, aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Kami pun berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, hanya saja dia kini beralih menuju pangkalan taxi.

"Aku bawa mobil," ucapku.

"Aku tidak, tadi terburu-buru. Jadi naik taxi saja," jawabnya.

"Maksudku, aku bawa mobil. Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang," dia tampak gelagapan.

"Aku naik taxi saja," jawabnya.

"…baiklah," jawabku kemudian lalu menuju tempat parkir. Tapi aku tak memasuki mobilku, aku kembali ke bandara dan mengendap melihat ke arah pangkalan taxi. Tak satu mobil pun berkurang dari jajaran itu, yang artinya belum ada penumpang yang naik. Jadi aku bersiap kembali ke bandara saat ekor mataku menatap dua sosok yang kurasa kukenali. Dua cowok yang manggung di Mall tadi.

Apa aku mengenalnya?

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu muncul. Aku mengamati mereka menurunkan bawaan mereka dari taxi lalu masuk ke bandara. Aku diam-diam mengikuti dari jarak aman, dan agak jauh dari mereka kulihat Kyuu- _nii_ sudah kembali duduk di kursi tadi. Benar kan dia kembali ke bandara. Dia tampak melihat sekeliling dan raut mukanya langsung berubah begitu melihat kedua orang ini. Ia tampak ingin segera menghampiri, tapi ia juga tampak ragu. Tapi saat melihat mereka menujuu tempat check-in, Kyuu- _nii_ bergegas menghampiri. Aku juga memperpendek jarakku dengan mereka.

"H-hai…" ucap Kyuu- _nii_. Jelas sekali ia terdengar gugup. Aku melihat cowok bersurai panjang itu terdiam, lalu bibirnya tersenyum meski kutahu matanya tidak melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hai, lama tidak ketemu. Apa kabarmu?" tanya cowok itu terdengar casual.

"Baik, kau?"

"Baik juga."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

"U-umm…aku tidak tahu kau kembali ke Negara ini," ucap Kyuu- _nii_.

"…" terdiam sejenak. "…memang tidak kembali kok, hanya mampir untuk urusan bisnis. _Well_ , kalau lancar mungkin suatu saat kami kembali lagi."

Kyuu- _nii_ tak menjawab, hanya tertunduk dengan mata jelalatan entah kemana.

"Ah, penerbangan kami sebentar lagi, jadi kami harus segera check-in," ucap cowok itu lagi. Lagi, Kyuu-nii tak merespon. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa," kedua cowok itu melangkah. "Semoga kau dan juga keluargamu sehat sela—…"

"Kenapa kau tidak marah!" ucap Kyuu- _nii_ yang menghentikan langkah keduanya. "Kenapa kau bersikap biasa saja! Kenapa kau tidak menghajarku atau apa!"

"Kenapa harus? Tidak ada yang harus diributkan," jawab cowok itu tanpa menoleh.

"Ah, ya, aku ingat. Dulu kan aku yang mengejarmu, bahkan memaksamu menjadi pacarku," lanjut Kyuu- _nii_. Aku shock. Pacar? Tunggu, dia cowok kan? Maksudku, walaupun rambutnya panjang, aku yakin seratus persen dia cowok! Apa maksud Kyuu- _nii_ dengan 'pacar' nya? Kyuu- _nii_ melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jadi pantas saja kalau kau tidak merasakan apapun meski kita putus dengan cara seperti apa karena mungkin saja kau memang tidak pernah ada rasa terhadapku! Ah, kau ini kan masih menyukai cowok ber-piercing itu, aku hampir lupa. Apa setelah putus denganku kau bersamanya? Atau kau malah beralih mengencani gadis-gadis sesukamu dan dengan mudahnya melupakanku? Haha _as expected from_ Itachi- _sama_ , kalau sudah tidak butuh tinggal membuangnya tanpa merasakan apapun! Tanpa—…"

"Kyuu!" Itachi memotong dengan suara agak lantang. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak berpaling, dan yang paling membuatku merinding adalah apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Ia tersenyum.

Sebuah senyuman manis, dan dia mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada yang begitu tenang.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu," entah kenapa aku tahu seharusnya saat ini dia menghajar Kyuu-nii, aku tahu itu, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku memikirkan itu, tapi di mataku seolah seharusnya lelaki bernama Itachi itu kini tengah menghajar Kyuu- _nii_ saat tadi dia membentak.

Tapi dia tersenyum.

Dia mengendalikann diri.

Dan aku tahu itu justru lebih menyakitkan dari pada tinjuan seperti apapun.

"Ayo," ajak Itachi pada cowok yang kurasa adiknya itu. Mereka melangkah menjauh.

"Tunggu!" teriak Kyuubi, tapi mereka tak berhenti. "Kubilang tunggu, dasar pecundang! Ah, kau juga! Kau juga sama saja seperti _aniki_ mu! Cuma pengecut yang melarikan diri sepuluh tahun yang lalu! Apa sekarang kau juga masih sama pengecutnya huh?! Kau tidak berani menemui Naruto, SASUKEEE!"

DEG!

DEG! DEG!

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…SASUKE!

Uchiha…Sasuke…!

Nafasku tercekat, rasanya tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa bernafas. Ruangan di sekelilingingku sekarang bagaikan ruang vacuum tanpa udara.

Sasuke…Sasuke…

" _Urusai_!" kini aku merinding mendengar suaranya, suara yang begitu lama tak kudengar, suara yang tiba-tiba meremas dadaku meski itu suara yang sama yang kudengar di rumah sakit, kali ini berbeda, kali ini suara itu terasa membunuhku. Mataku hanya bisa terbelalak saat melihat Sasuke kini berbalik dan mencekik leher Kyuu-nii. Ya. Pemandangan yang seharusnya terjadi beberapa saat lalu saat Itachi membentak Kyuu-nii kini diwakili oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke, hentikan," lagi-lagi suara tenang itu, Itachi meraih tangan Sasuke dan melepaskan cengkeramannya dari leher Kyuubi. "Penerbangan kita sebentar lagi. Ayo."

Mata Sasuke masih menunjukkan kemarahan, dan saat ia akan beranjak pergi, matanya mengarah ke arahku. Ia tampak terkejut dan terus menatapku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi tapi lalu mengikuti arah tatapan Sasuke menatapku. Ia seolah kehabisan kata karena ia tampak ingin mengaakan sesuatu tapi tak jadi. Begitu juga dengan Kyuu- _nii_ yang tampak terkejut melihatku.

Sementara aku?

Mataku memanas, dan sedetik kemudian kurasakan cairan hangat menuruni pipiku. Lalu setengah sadar aku berlari ke arah Sasuke. Aku ingin menyentuhnya, mendekapnya, aku ingin memastikan kalau dia benar-benar ada.

…dan saat aku sadar aku bahkan sudah menyatukan bibirku dengan bibirnya.

.

.

.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

.

.

.

Aku memandang tiket pesawat yang kini tergeletak di meja. Jadwal penerbangannya pukul 10 p.m., dan sekarang sudah pukul 1 a.m. Hari sudah berganti, dan tiket pesawat itu sudah tidak berlaku. Yeah, seharusnya aku dan _Otouto_ -ku sudah menaikinya dan kembali ke Negara kami, tapi yang terjadi adalah kami kembali ke hotel dimana kami menginap di Negara ini, Negara yang pernah kami tinggali sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Lalu…alasan kami kembali ke hotel?

Aku beralih melirik ke sebelah kananku seolah aku bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di kamar sebelah, kamar _Otouto_ ku. Aku hanya menatap kosong untuk kemudian kembali menatap ke pemandangan di luar sana lewat dinding kaca, sekuat tenaga tak memedulikan sosok lain yang juga berada di kamarku saat ini. Dia tampak tak berani bicara padaku, dan aku juga sama sekali tak berniat bicara dengannya. Maksudku, aku bahkan tak berniat membawanya masuk ke kamarku, dia yang memaksa masuk. Dan ini sudah hampir dua jam kami saling tutup mulut meski berada di kamar yang sama.

Aku mendesah lelah dan membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang yang kududuki, mau tak mau horizon mataku menangkap sosoknya yang duduk di tepi seberang ranjang dimana aku berbaring. Ia tampak berjengit merasakan pergerakanku.

"A-ano sa~" ia membuka suara, lirih. Hampir tak bisa kudengar. "Ka-kalau kau mau tidur tidurlah. Tak usah pedulikan aku."

 _Hell_ yeah, bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan orang ini berada di ranjangku. Aku Cuma mengubah posisiku menjadi miring dengan tangan sebagai bantal tanpa menjawab gumamannya.

"Ne~ Ita—…chi…" ia berucap lagi, terdengar grogi menyebut namaku. Mana keberaniannya yang tadi saat dia di bandara? Berteriak sampai seluruh dunia menatap, dan kini dia ngobrol saja tidak becus. _Well_ , mungkin karena keadaan menjadi tak terkendali dengan datangnya Naruto membuatnya sedikit bersalah juga. "…apa kau…" hanya itu, dia tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Tapi aku tidak peduli dan tidak berniat untuk mengetahui apa ocehannya selanjutnya. Aku sedang kesal. Marah tepatnya. Dan sebaiknya kau tidak tanya apa penyebabnya.

Kami kembali berdiam diri untuk waktu yang lama, aku memejamkan mata karena lelah namun tak berniat tidur. Lama. Cukup lama hingga kurasakan pergerakan Kyuubi—orang yang berada di kamarku ini—merangkak mendekatiku, aku bisa menebak apa yang akan coba dilakukannya. Dan aku tahu tebakanku benar saat aku merasakan hangat nafasnya di wajahku. Aku diam saja, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini, ya, setelah mendaratkan bibirnya di bibirku.

Ia beralih memelukku, kurasakan tubuhnya yang gemetar, dan beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar isakannya. Apa-apaan dia? Dia yang menghianatiku! Dia menikah tanpa memberitahuku dan bahkan sudah menghamili isterinya saat aku mau melamarnya! Jadi berhentilah bersikap seolah kau menyesal! Apa kau masih punya perasaan terhadapku? Kalau iya, bukankah itu membuatmu sama saja dengan Pain yang dulu sangat kau benci? Dan sekarang kau bahkan lebih brengsek dari itu.

Meski begitu aku masih punya otak. Dia menghianatiku, tak memberitahuku sampai aku menelfonnya dan mengatakan aku tahu dia sudah menikah, dan sekarang saat aku kembali dia bersikap seperti ini. Dia pasti punya alasan kuat untuk itu. Pernikahannya bermasalah? Dijodohkan? Ya, mungkin saja. Tapi aku tidak mau mendengar kebenarannya. Kalaupun memang benar dijodohkan, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa mengatakannya padaku. Bukan juga dia harus menolak orangtuanya mentah-mentah dan berlari mengejarku. Hanya saja…

…bicaralah padaku…

Hatiku terlalu sakit saat mengetahui kebenaran bukan dari mulutmu, dan itu sudah terlalu terlambat. Seandainya saja…seandainya saja kau memberitahuku sejak awal, kesakitanmu, penderitaanmu, atau apapun itu, mungkin aku sudah bisa menyiapkan hatiku. Tapi ini…? Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Mungkin aku terlihat kuat, tapi aku tak sekuat itu. Aku Cuma manusia biasa yang bisa hancur bila dihancurkan. Aku manusia biasa dengan perasaan yang sama.

"Itachi…" aku mendengarnya berbisik dalam isaknya. "… _aishiteru…aishiteru…aishiteru…zutto_ … _zutto_ …"

Aarrgghh! Menyebalkan! Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ku inginkan! Dan kau sama sekali tidak sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan! Chee, wajar sih. Itulah manusia. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan manusia yang lainnya. Dan aku kesal. Sangat kesal. Aku bangkit dan dalam sekejap membanting tubuhnya di bawah tubuhku, aku mencengkeram pundaknya erat dan menatapnya datar. Aku kesal. Sangat kesal. Amat sangat kesal.

Kyuubi tampak terkejut. Yeah, tentu saja, dan dia semakin terkejut saat aku menurunkan tubuhku dan mencium bibirnya. Dan seperti dugaanku, dia tak menolak, ia bahkan memeluk punggungku. Dan hal itulah yang justru membuatku segera mengakhiri ciumanku. Kau pikir bisa semudah itu mendapatkan kenikmatan dariku?

"Ne~ kenapa kita tidak melupakan semuanya sejenak seperti yang sedang Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan?" ucapnya dengan tangan masih memelukku meski aku sudah sedikit mengangkat tubuhku. "Lupakan sejenak dan…" ia bahkan mengangkat tubuhnya, mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. "…dan…" ia tak melanjutkan ucapannya, tapi tentu saja aku sudah mengerti apa maunya, apalagi saat dia menelusupkan tangannya ke balik kemejaku.

Ha? Apa aku ikuti saja permainannya? Sama seperti…Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke tahu ini seharusnya tak boleh, tapi aku juga tahu dia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Sementara aku? Apa aku seperti Sasuke? Tidak. Selama ini Sasuke tak pernah berpaling dari Naruto sehingga dia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan sekali bertemu dengan orang yang selalu dicintainya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Tapi aku sudah berpaling, aku sudah melupakan perasaanku pada Kyuubi—atau setidaknya berusaha—dan Sasuke tidak…disakiti oleh Naruto. Bukan sepertiku.

"Jangan bercanda," ucapku dingin dan melepaskan pelukan Kyuubi. " _Go to hell_ ," ucapku kasar dan menyambar jaketku lalu keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto (Naruto Manga)

Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra (Love Happen fanfiction)

A sequel for Love Happen story

Ah, sorry buat judulnya author ganti, intinya dijadiin past tense gitu lah…gak ngaruh si sebenernya wekekeke XD enjoy the reading…RnR please

Makasih banyak buat Xhavier rivanea huges, uzumakinamikazehaki, dwi2, versetta, and Fia319 buat RnR nya…dibales lewat PM ya ^^/

.

.

.

"Ahh…" aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku. Aku membuatnya mendesah berkali-kali, membuatnya mengerang di bawah tubuhku, dan aku benar-benar ingin terus melakukannya.

"Sasu—…ke…" dia memanggil namaku, aku merasakan cengkeraman jemarinya di punggungku. Rasanya sakit saat ia menggores punggungku dengan kukunya, namun aku tidak peduli. Yang kulakukan justru mendekapnya lebih erat, merasakan hangat tubuhnya.

Ah, sudah berapa lama aku membayangkan ini? Mendekapnya, merasakan suhu tubuhnya? Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali aku bermimpi tentang hari ini. Meskipun begitu…

…aku tahu ini salah…

Aku menghapus keberadaanku, seharusnya aku tidak menemuinya lagi, seharusnya aku tak pernah ada di hidupnya lagi, dan itu berhasil kulakukan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Dan kini…saat aku kembali bertemu dengannya, menyentuhnya, aku hanya tidak bisa menahan perasaanku meskipun aku tahu ini sangat salah. Amat sangat salah.

Tapi…bolehkah…? Malam ini saja, aku ingin memilikinya. Mungkin esok aku harus menghilang lagi, meninggalkan kesan baginya bahwa semalam hanyalah mimpi. Ya, mungkin aku harus melakukannya. Jadi…kumohon…malam ini saja, malam ini saja biarkan aku memeluknya dan membuang segala perasaan lainnya. Perasaan bersalah, perasaan menyesal, perasaan yang mengatakan ini tak boleh kulakukan…kumohon…malam ini saja…karena esok pagi mungkin aku—…

"Sasuke…" ia memanggil namaku lembut, bisa kulihat mata sapphire nya berkaca-kaca menatapku. "Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…" aku tak berkata apa-apa, hanya membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan lembut, aku membelai rambutnya, memeluk tubuhnya sekuat yang kubisa karena…mungkin saja…

"Sasuke…berjanjilah…" suaranya serak dan terbata-bata. "Berjanjilah kau takkan pergi lagi…kumohon…"

Aku tak menjawab, hanya semakin menenggelamkan diri memeluknya. "…Naruto…" hanya itu yang kuucapkan.

Udara semain dingin saat jarum jam semakin melaju, jadi aku mematikan AC dan kembali duduk di tepi ranjang, melirik sosok blonde yang kini terbaring kelelahan di balik selimut. Aku membelai pipinya, dan kurasa ia bangun karena hal itu.

"Sasuke…" lirihnya setelah membuka mata dan menatapku, ia meraih jemariku yang ada di pipinya lalu mengecupnya singkat, tapi lalu ia bangkit dan beralih memelukku, memaksaku berbaring dengan dia di atas tubuhku. "Aku minta maaf…aku melupakanmu. Aku hanya—…kau tahu," ia mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya demi menatapku, jemarinya mencengkeram erat dadaku. "Kau menghilang tanpa jejak setelah itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi kau nyata atau tidak, sama sekali…tidak ada bukti kau pernah ada. Semuanya…lenyap…" kepalanya tertunduk di dadaku. "Tidak ada hal yang bisa menjadi bukti kau pernah ada, dan semakin lama bayanganmu semakin menghilang. Seperti mimpi di masa lalu yang tak bisa kuingat lagi. Semua kenangan tentangmu…hilang."

"Aku bahkan tidak mengingat wajahmu, Sasuke!" ia menaikkan nada bicaranya, menatapku dengan alis bertaut. Aku tak menjawab, memang itulah yang seharusnya terjadi, memang itulah tujuan kami menghapus keberadaan kami. Dan sekarang aku mengacaukan semuanya.

"Tidurlah," balasku dan menarik kepalanya rebah di dadaku, membelai rambutnya. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak mau," lirihnya. "Aku takut begitu aku membuka mata lagi nanti…kau sudah menghilang."

Lagi, aku tak membenarkan ucapannya walau mungkin saja itu yang akan terjadi. Tapi tubuhnya yang kelelahan membuatnya terlelap meskipun ia mencoba untuk tetap terjaga. Perlahan aku menurunkannya dari tubuhku, menyelimutinya hingga ke pundak, lalu aku bangkit dan membetulkan pemakaian celanaku. Aku memakai kemejaku sekenanya, lalu menyambar jaketku dan keluar kamar. Menghampiri kamar sebelah, kamar _aniki_.

Aku nyaris membukanya saat ingat Kyuubi juga ada di dalam. Apa aku akan mengganggu mereka jika menerobos masuk? Tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap membuka pintu kamar _aniki_. Hening. Dan aku hanya menemukan Kyuubi yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menumpu sikunya ke lutut, kepalanya tertunduk. Namun ia menengadah saat merasakan kehadiranku.

Ia menatapku dalam diam untuk beberapa detik. "Apa kalian akan pergi lagi?" tanyanya datar. Aku berbalik, kembali memegang gagang pintu.

"Lalu kau mau kami berbuat apa?" tanyaku.

"…" ia tak menjawab. "…yeah…" hanya itu yang ia ucapkan. Akupun melanjutkan membuka pintu dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dengan mata langsung terbelalak, ia langsung duduk dan dalam mode panic saat menyadari ia berada di ranjang itu sendirian. Ia bangkit hanya untuk kembali terjatuh saat merasakan sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tapi entah kenapa hal tersebut malah membuatnya lega, seolah rasa sakit itu adalah bukti keberadaan 'dia'.

Naruto bergegas memakai pakaiannya dan keluar kamar menuju kamar sebelah. Terkunci. Ia bergegas menanyai resepsionis dan mendapat info kalau kamar tersebut sudah check out beberapa jam yang lalu. Naruto bergegas menuju parkiran, ia menyalakan mobil sambil menghubungi nomor seseorang, menjepit ponsel di antara telinga dan bahunya.

"Hallo, Kyuu- _nii_ , kau dimana?" tanyanya sambil membawa mobil keluar dari parkiran. "Di rumah? Baiklah, aku ke sana," Naruto mematikan telefon dan segera memacu mobilnya ke tempat Kyuubi.

"Kyuu- _nii_!" panggilnya seraya masuk ke rumah Kyuubi setelah memarkir mobilnya sembarangan di depan.

"Ah, Naru-chan, _konnichiwa_ …" sapa Yui saat bocah blonde itu menerobos masuk.

" _Konichiwa_ , Yui- _san_ , Kyuu- _nii_ dimana?"

"Ada di kamar. Dia bilang tidak mau digangg—…" tapi Naruto tak mendengarkan dan langsung menuju kamar Kyuubi. Ia menggedor keras pintu kamar itu sambil memanggil nama Kyuubi berulang-ulang.

"Urusai!" akhirnya setelah beberapa lama Kyuubi membukakan pintu, mungkin tidak kuat dengan teriakan melengking Naruto. "Ada apa sih!"

"Sasuke…Sasuke dan Itachi-san, mereka kemana?!"

"Huh? Siapa?" Kyuubi menguap.

"Jangan bercanda! Mereka bersama kita semalam!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Semalaman aku kerja dan baru tidur seka—…"

"Jangan mengelak!" Naruto membentak dan mencengkeram kerah baju Kyuubi. "Aku bukan bocah lagi Kyuu- _nii_! Aku tahu apa yang terjadi semalam itu nyata!"

Kyuubi menggeram lalu balas mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto dan mendorongnya dengan keras ke tembok.

"Tapi memangnya kita harus apa? Semua memang lebih baik kembali seperti semula! Anggap saja mereka memang tidak pernah ada dan masalah selesai!"

"Kalau kau memang berpikiran begitu kenapa kau mengejar mereka ke bandara semalam! Kau juga masih mengharapkan bertemu mereka kan! Aku juga tahu kau masih punya rasa terhadap Itachi- _san_!"

"Lalu apa selanjutnya? Apa dengan kau mengetahui hal itu masalah selesai! Perasaan kita tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini! Semua sudah kacau dan tidak mungkin kembali seperti semula lagi!"

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat dengan nafas terengah, menahan amarah masing-masing, lalu berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Kau tahu sendiri keadaannya Naruto," suara Kyuubi merendah dan cengkeramannya pun ia lepas. "Walaupun kita masih punya rasa terhadap mereka lalu apa? Bagaimana dengan Yui? Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Bagaimana dengan anak-anak kita," Kyuubi tertunduk dalam. "Tidak ada penyelesaian…dalam masalah ini."

"…aku tahu itu," ucap Naruto. Kyuubi mendongak menatapnya. "Hal itu aku juga sudah tahu. Hanya saja…" Naruto menatap lurus iris Kyuubi. "…aku tidak ingin semua berakhir seperti dulu. Meskipun tidak ada penyelesaian, aku tidak ingin mengakhirinya dengan cara yang sama seperti dulu."

Naruto berbalik dan melangkah, namun berhenti sebelum menuruni tangga. "Aku akan mencari mereka. Aku ingin menemui mereka dan membicarakan semuanya dengan benar-benar bicara, bukan dengan cara seolah berbicara pada pemikiran satu sama lain," terdiam sejenak. "Aku akan berada di bandara satu jam lagi. Barangkali kau menyusul," ucap Naruto sambil menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih membeku di tempat.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Umm…maaf terlalu mendadak," ucap Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau minta maaf? Kau bilang urusan penting kan?" senyum Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk. "Soal pekerjaan aku juga sudah bilang ke _Tou-san_ juga bawahanku, lagipula tidak ada pekerjaan yang membuatku turun ke lapangan untuk beberapa waktu terakhir."

Seperti biasa, Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu," Naruto mengecup dahi Hinata. "Baik-baik di rumah. Akan kuhubungi begitu sampai di sana."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Naruto keluar rumah menenteng koper dan ranselnya, ia tersenyum saat melihat seseorang sudah berdiri di luar gerbang rumahnya.

"Kau datang juga, Kyuu- _nii_ ," ucap Naruto.

"Tch! Kalau tidak ada aku memangnya kau punya petunjuk mereka tinggal di negara mana dan di mana dan nomor mereka dan…"

" _Haik haik_. Aku tahu kau akan ikut makanya aku santai," cengir Naruto dan memasukii taxi bersama Kyuubi. "Lalu, memangnya kau tahu alamat mereka?"

Tak langsung menjawab. "Yeah, aku tahu alamat dan nomor Itachi juga e-mailnya. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali," Kyuubi membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Sejak Itachi tahu soal kehamilan Yui. Tidak tahu mereka sudah pindah atau belum."

"Haha itu sudah lama sekali," Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. "Yeah, masih lebih baik daripada tanpa petunjuk."

"Tch! Begitulah," balas Kyuubi. "Ah, setidaknya aku tahu nama perusahaan baru mereka. Mungkin kita bisa mulai dari situ."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _No. I'm SO not moving out_ ," bantah Sasuke lalu menyuapkan pancake ke mulutnya.

" _Is there any particular reason you don't want to_?" balas Itachi dan ikut menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

" _Is there any particular reason why do you want to_?" Sasuke membalik pertanyaan.

" _Yes there is. Or rather there are_! Sasuke, _yo_ —…"

" _Oh C'mon, you guys have been at it since you were came back. Haven't you tired yet_?" seorang wanita turun dari lantai dua sambil menggandeng seorang bocah perempuan berusia sekitar 3 tahun.

" _Not yet_ ," … " _I have_ ," balas Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

" _Hey_ Angela _-san, please convince your husband here that we won't move_ ," ucap Sasuke. Wanita yang dipanggil Angela itu mengangkat alisnya sebelah lalu beralih menatap Itachi.

"Sasuke _is right. We don't have any reason to move out_ ," wanita itu menghampiri Itachi lalu mengecup pipinya.

" _Well, I have_ ," balas Itachi.

" _But Daddy, I don't want to move too. I have a lot of friends here_ ," si bocah ikutan nimbrung.

" _Right_ , Navriel- _chan_ ," Sasuke memosisikan tangannya untuk _high-five_.

" _Right_ ," bocah bernama Navriel itu tertawa lebar dan menyambut _high-five_ Sasuke. " _I will stay here with uncle_ Sasuke."

" _No if I sell the house_ ," ucap Itachi.

" _Then I'll be the one who buy it_ ," balas Sasuke.

" _Oh, c'mon_ Sasuke. _Don't fuc_ —…" Itachi tak jadi berucap saat ingat puterinya ada disitu.

"A a a, _before you said something more than this in front of your lovely daughter, we'll be going out. C'mon_ Navriel," Angela kembali menggandeng tangan Navriel.

" _See you Daddy_ ," lambai Navriel.

" _Where will you go_?" tanya Itachi.

" _School of course_ , _duh_ ,"balas Angela.

" _Do I need to_ —…"

" _No thanks we can go by bus. I know you are busy. See you later_ ," iapun menghilang di balik pintu rumah.

"Oke, kembali ke topic. Aku—…"

"Aku tidak mau pindah," ucap Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau masih ingin bertemu mereka? Bukannya kau sudah memutuskan untuk—…"

"Dengar _Nii-san_ , belum pasti mereka akan mengejar kita sampai kesini atau tidak. Kau saja yang terlalu parno. Dan yang jelas aku malas pindahan, itu sangat merepotkan. Dan rumah ini menurutku sudah sangat strategis letaknya, dan kau dengar sendiri anakmu juga tidak mau pindah."

"Dia Cuma bocah. Beberapa bulan pasti dia sudah baik-baik saja."

" _Well_ , _whatever_. Pokoknya aku tidak mau pindah."

Itachi mendesah lelah. "Lalu bagaimana kalau mereka betulan kesini?"

Sasuke batal menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya lalu mengangkat sebelah bahu. "Entahlah," jawabnya kemudian.

"Entahlah kau bilang?"

"Yeah, tapi yang jelas soal itu _Nii-san_ …" Sasuke menatap Itachi tepat di mata. "Untuk kali ini saja aku ingin kita betul-betul bicara dengan mereka. Bukan mengambil tindakan dengan mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran mereka dan di pemikiran kita. _Well_ , walaupun kita mengetahuinya, aku ingin kita pura-pura tidak tahu dan membicarakan semuanya seperti orang normal. Bukan seperti cenayang."

Lagi, Itachi mendesah lelah lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Meninggalkan makanannya yang baru dimakan beberapa suap.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Halo, Hinata-chan," Naruto meletakkan ponsel diantara telinga dan bahunya sambil menggantung jaket. "Iya, kami baru saja tiba di hotel," ia kembali ke ranjang di mana Kyuubi tengah mengacak-acak isi kopernya. "Iya…baiklah. Bye…" tambah Naruto. " _I love you_ ," ia mengecup ujung ponselnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak menghubungi Yui- _san_?" tanya Naruto.

"Nanti," jawabnya. "Ah, mau mencari kapan?"

"Nanti," giliran Naruto menjawab. "Aku mau tidur dulu. Capek terbang," iapun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Saat dia terbangun, hari sudah agak sore, ia menoleh ke samping dimana Kyuubi juga tertidur. Naruto pun segera bangun dan mandi, setelahnya baru membangunkan Kyuubi.

"Ayo, sekalian cari makan deh. Aku lapar," ucap Naruto setelah Kyuubi keluar kamar mandi.

Mereka makan _fast_ _food_ lalu menuju alamat yang Kyuubi ketahui sebagai alamat Itachi dan Sasuke. Kini mereka berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah rumah mewah.

"Wew, typical Uchiha eh," komentar Naruto.

Kyuubi menekan bel dan yang menghampiri mereka adalah security.

" _What's your business_?" tanya security itu dengan sedikit kasar.

" _We have business with_ Itachi and Sasuke," jawab Kyuubi sedikit ragu, sekalian memastikan apa mereka masih tinggal di sini.

" _Have you made an appointment_?"

" _No_ …" jawab Kyuubi, meski begitu ia lega karena benar Itachi masih tinggal di sana.

" _Then come back later. Our Master isn't at_ —…"

" _What is it_?" suara seorang wanita. Kyuubi dan Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang wanita bersama seorang gadis kecil, mereka membawa tas belanjaan.

"Umm… _they said they would like to meet Master_ Itachi and Sasuke," jawab security tadi dan membukakan gerbang untuk Mistress nya.

" _A friend_?" tanya Angela dan tersenyum pada Kyuubi dan Sasuke.

"Yeah," jawab Kyuubi.

" _From Japan? Oh, I bet they will be glad to meet you. Come in,"_ Angela membawa mereka masuk. " _Well, they didn't really talk much about their life in Japan, but isn't it a bit strange if there isn't a friend or two who contact them_?"

Jadi Kyuubi dan Naruto menyimpulkan kalau mereka berdua tidak menceritakan apapun mengenai penghapusan diri mereka. Pertanyaannya sekarang, siapa wanita ini. Istri nya Itachi? Atau Sasuke? Kyuubi sekalipun tidak tahu tentang Itachi setelah mereka putus kontak semenjak Itachi tahu Yui hamil.

"Ah _, I'm Angela by the way. I'm_ Itachi's _wife_."

Deg!

Jantung Kyuubi berdegup lebih kencang pastinya, tapi ia menyambut uluran tangan Angela untuk berjabat tangan.

"And this is our daughter, Navriel."

" _Hi nii-san_ ," Navriel menjulurkan tangannya. " _That's what uncle_ Sasuke _always says to call Daddy. He said it means 'big bother'_."

Angela tertawa. " _They are from Japan honey, of course they knew_ ," ia mengacak rambut Navriel.

" _Hi_ Navriel," Kyuubi berjongkok untuk menyamai Navriel. " _My name is_ Kyuubi, _and he is my brother_ , Naruto. _Yoroshiku_."

" _Yoroshiku_?"

" _It means nice to meet you_."

Navriel tertawa lebar dan mengangguk. "Hm! _Yoroshiku_!" balas Navriel.

Angela lalu membawa mereka masuk ke rumah, ke ruang tengah tepatnya.

" _You guys can wait here, they'll be home in a minute. And excuse me, I'll have to make dinner_ ," ucap Angela.

" _That's fine_ ," balas Kyuubi.

" _What do you wanna drink? I'll ask the maid_."

" _Anything is fine_."

" _Okey_. And…Navriel _honey_ , _stay with nii-san okey? You can learn Japanese from them_."

" _Okey mommy_ ," Navriel melompat naik ke sofa diantara Kyuubi dan Naruto. " _You know nii-san, Mommy always shop and cook by herself although we have nanny. She said because it's a special thing. And her cooking is so delicious_ …" Angela hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ocehan Navriel saat dia berjalan ke dapur.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Pim…pim…

Suara klakson terdengar sesekali saat lampu merah menyala. Beberapa detik kemudian lampu berubah hijau dan mobil pun mulai melaju.

"Baiklah, jadi…mau beitahu aku kenapa kau begitu tegang?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi tak menjawab, hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Oke," hanya itu balas Sasuke, untuk kemudian keduanya berkendara tanpa suara. Itachi menghentikan mobilnya saat security membukakan gerbang.

" _Did anyone come here_?" tanya Itachi.

" _Yes sir. Two Japanese man_ ," jawab security. " _I'm sure took them in_."

Itachi tentu saja terbelalak.

" _Im gonna go_ —…"

" _No, you don't_ ," Sasuke mengambil alih kemudi secara paksa, membawa mereka ke halaman rumah meskipun sempat berkelahi dengan Itachi yang membuat obilnya hampir menabrak sana-sini.

"Ah, _Daddy's home_ ," terdengar suara teriakan Navriel dan bocah itu menghambur keluar dari rumah. " _Daddy_ …" panggilnya.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa kabur," ucap Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobil. Itachi-pun hanya mendengus lalu keluar dari mobil menyambut puteri nya dan juga Angela yang menyusul dari belakang.

"Hei," sapa Itachi dan menggendong Navriel.

" _How's the day_ ," ucap Angela dan mengecup singkat bibir Itachi.

"Great," balas Itachi. " _Just…Great_."

" _You have guests_."

" _Let me guess_ , Kyuubi and Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

" _Yes. Your friends_?"

" _They are a great 'onii-chan', they teach me a lot of Japanese_ ," sambung Navriel.

" _They still here_?" tanya Itachi datar.

" _Of course they are_ ," balas Angela. " _I asked them to wait for both of you. And invite them for dinner too. So_ ," Angela mengambil Navriel dari gendongan Itachi. " _You guys better take a shower and don't make our guests wait any longer for the dinner_."

"Yeah," seringai Sasuke dan memasuki rumah sementara Itachi lagi-lagi menghela nafas lelah.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Iseng, die menuju kamar Itachi yang kosong dan menggedor kamar mandi nya.

"Jangan mati di sana," goda Sasuke.

"Berisik," balas Itachi.

"Ayo cepat, aku lapar," gedor Sasuke sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan kamar Itachi. Setelahnya ia bersiap-siap dan sekali lagi menjarah kamar Itachi sebelum turun ke lantai satu. Dengan tampang ogah-ogahan Itachi pun ikut turun karena Sasuke terus mem'patroli'nya.

Saat mereka ke meja makan, Kyuubi dan Nauto sudah duduk di sana, tengah mengobrol dengan Navriel, sementara Angela tampak sedang memanaskan sesuatu. Sasuke segera bergabung di meja makan, tapi Itachi menghampiri Angela dan memeluknya dari belakang, lalu mengecup bibirnya sesaat.

"Hei," sapa Angela dengan senyuman tentunya. " _It'll be ready in a minute, just wait in the table_."

"Mm hm," hanya itu jawab Itachi dan dia tetap menunggu sampai Angela selesai dengan masakannya. Suasana makan berjalan cukup _awkward_ —kecuali bagi Angela dan Navriel tentunya—dan setelah makan tambah _awkward_ lagi. Pasalnya, sekarang Itachi, Sasuke, Kyuubi dan Naruto berada di ruang tamu, duduk dalam diam dan tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

" _I'll be studying with Navriel_ , _so_ …" ucap Angela sambil meletakkan beberapa kaleng bir di meja. "… _you guys just take your time. And I've asked the maid to prepare rooms if you guys wanna stay for the night_

" _They won't,"_ sahut Itachi. Angela meliriknya dengan alis terangkat.

" _Is it just me or you are tense since you came back_?"

" _It is just you_ …"…"… _no, it isn't_ ," jawab Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Angela menghela nafas lelah. "Oh, _whatever_. _Good night_ ," Angela mengecup pipi Itachi lalu naik ke lantai dua, meninggalkan keempat orang itu dalam keadaan hening. Lama. Cukup lama mereka berempat tetap dalam keadaan senyap. Hingga—…

"Baiklah…" ucap Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Keduanya lalu kembali diam.

"…mau mulai dari mana?" akhirnya Naruto membuka suara.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. "Mungkin mulai dari—…" saat itulah Itachi menoleh ke lantai dua secara tiba-tiba.

"Err…aku akan memeriksa Angela dan Navriel dulu," ucap Itachi.

"Tidak, kita baru saja mau bicara. Jangan seenakmu kabur—…"

"Hanya sebentar, Sasuke. Hanya ingin memas—…" saat itulah terdengar suara teriakan Navriel. Tanpa persetujuan lagi, Itachi langsung berlari ke kamar Navriel. Beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali muncul di depan pintu kamar

"Sasuke _get the car_!" komando nya.

" _Wh-what_? _What happened_?"

" _Get the car_!" ulangnya dan kembali masuk kamar. Sasuke pun segera mengambil kunci mobil dan menuju garasi, beberapa menit berikutnya Itachi turun dari lantai dua membopong Angela yang bagian bawah tubuhnya berlumuran darah.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto Manga)

Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra (Love Happen fanfiction)

A sequel for Love Happen story

Makasih banyak buat yg udah nyempetin review: uzumakinamikazehaki, versetta, Habibah794, raenegan, and dwi2. Karena log in semua bales lewat PM ya XD

.

.

.

Darah menetes di sepanjang lantai saat Itachi dengan tergesa membopong istrinya keluar, ia segera memasukkan istrinya ke mobil yang sudah Sasuke siapkan dan bergegas menuju kursi kemudi kalau Sasuke tak mencegahnya.

"Kau tidak dalam kondisi untuk menyetir," cegah Sasuke melihat raut kepanikan _aniki_ nya.

"Aku harus—…"

"Dengar, biar aku saja yang membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Kau kembali ke rumah, Navriel membutuhkanmu. Akan kukabari nanti," ucap Sasuke dan memasuki kursi kemudi lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

Itachi pun segera memasuki rumah, Navriel menghambur ke arahnya.

" _Daddy_ … _Daddy_ …" tangis Navriel. Itachi segera membopong putrinya itu, Navriel menangis di pundak Itachi dengan tangan melingkari leher _Tou-san_ nya itu.

" _She'll be fine, she'll be fine_ ," bisik Itachi, tapi kelihatan sekali kalau dia juga dalam tahap panic yang sama. Ia memijit pelipisnya dan menggeram pelan beberapa kali. " _Hey dear, how was_ —…" ia ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Angela tadi tapi ia tidak yakin dengan keadaan Navriel sekarang. "Tch! _Kuso_!" umpatnya, hingga tiba-tiba ia terbelalak saat Kyuubi menghampiri dan menyatukan bibir mereka begitu saja.

"Tidak biasanya kau panic begitu," ucap Kyuubi. "Bukan seperti dirimu," ia masih menyentuh wajah Itachi dengan lembut. Itachi tak bereaksi apapun kecuali mengedarkan pandangannya entah kemana, tapi sepertinya ia sudah sedikit tenang. "Duduklah," Kyuubi mengajak Itachi kembali ke ruang tamu.

Mereka bertiga hanya diam, Itachi berusaha menenangkan Navriel yang kini masih terisak di pelukannya. Tak berapa lama ponsel Itachi berbunyi, sebuah pesan masuk dari Sasuke yang mengatakan di rumah sakit mana ia membawa Angela.

"A-aku harus pergi…" ucap Itachi.

"Rumah sakit? Aku bisa mengantarmu," ucap Kyuubi.

Itachi menghela nafas lelah, mungkin benar kata Sasuke, dia tidak sedang dalam kondisi untuk menyetir.

" _Thanks_ ," jawab Itachi.

Kyuubi menyetir sementara Itachi berada di kursi samping kemudi dengan menggendong Navriel yang sepertinya tertidur, Naruto duduk diam di jok belakang.

"Hey," sapa Sasuke saat mereka sampai.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Itachi.

"Belum tahu, dokter masih menanganinya," jawab Sasuke. "Te—…" ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh dering ponsel Itachi.

"Tolong," ucap Itachi dan menyerahkan Navriel pada Sasuke untuk mengangkat telefon. Ia mengerutkan dahi sesaat sebelum menekan tombol answer dan sedikit menjauh dari ketiga orang lainnya.

"Maaf atas semua ini," ucap Sasuke pada Kyuubi dan Naruto.

Naruto angkat bahu. "Bukan salah siapa-siapa," jawabnya.

Kyuubi tak mngobrol apapun, hanya menatap ke arah ruang tertutup dimana Angela berada. Tak berapa lama Itachi kembali, sepertinya sudah selesai menelfon.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Orang perusahaan. Aku harus kesana sekarang," jawab Itachi lesu.

" _For God sake_ ," keluh Sasuke. "Mungkin bisa kugantikan. Proyek yang mana?"

"Proyek bersama MTR Inc."

"Kurasa aku bisa menanganinya," Sasuke kembali menyerahkan Navriel pada Itachi.

" _Thanks_."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ayo _Dobe_ ," ucapnya lalu pergi menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"E-eh?" meski sedikit kaget, Naruto tak menolak diseret Sasuke.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto menunggu agak lama saat Sasuke mengobrol dengan orang-orang perusahaan, tapi dia toh tidak ada agenda jadi santai saja.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto saat akhirnya Sasuke menghampiri.

"Tinggal mengirim detailnya, sepertinya ada di ruang kerja _aniki_. Ayo," Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke lantai teratas gedung itu lalu masuk ke salah satu ruangan. "Tunggu sebentar lagi oke, aku hanya mengirim beberapa file."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ah, kalau kau mau minum ada di sebelah sana," tunjuk Sasuke ke salah satu sudut ruangan lalu duduk di belakang meja kerja. Naruto menghampiri mesin pembuat kopi dan membuat dua gelas untuknya dan Sasuke.

"Jadi…" ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan satu gelas di meja Sasuke. "Aku hanya heran kau tidak setegang _aniki_ mu saat kami datang."

Sasuke tersenyum singkat. "Kurasa karena memang aku ingin bicara dengan kalian, aku tidak ingin semua seperti sebelumnya," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari monitor.

"Wow, sepertinya pendapat kita sama," Naruto duduk di tepian meja sambil menyesap kopinya. "Tapi yang ada kita berempat diam saja tadi. Apa perlu kita ngumpul lagi untuk ngobrol meski hasilnya mungkin hanya diam saja?"

"…" Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu berhenti mengetik demi menatap Naruto. "Entahlah. Tapi sebenarnya meskipun tidak bicara pun kita semua pasti sudah tahu hasil pembicaraannya."

"Oya? Sehebat itu kalian dalam menganalisis keadaan. Aku sih tidak sehebat itu," seringai Naruto setengah menyindir. "Lalu, apa 'hasil pembicaraan' yang kau maksud itu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah lalu kembali pada komputernya. "Sudah jelas kan? Jawabannya sangat sederhana. Jika kita ingin menjalin hubungan lagi, kemungkinannya hanya ada empat cara."

"Empat?"

"Yup. Yang pertama, jika istri dan anak kalian mati."

"Hei!" omel Naruto setengah menggebrak meja.

"Aku bilang itu salah satu kemungkinannya, bukan berarti aku akan membunuh istrimu atau Kyuubi atau bahkan _aniki_ ," Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto. "Tapi itu cara termudah. Kalau istri dan anak kalian mati, tidak ada lagi penghalangnya."

"Aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu."

"Kalau begitu pilihan kedua, tidak sekejam tadi tapi tetap saja akan menyakitkan. Kalian menceraikan mereka dan memutus segala hubungan dengan mereka."

"…" kali ini Naruto tak menjawab, hanya kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Lalu pilihan ketiga, kalian bisa tetap bersama istri kalian tapi menikah lagi dengan kami," lanjut Sasuke.

"Uhuk…!" kali ini Naruto tersedak.

"Dan pilihan keempat. Kalian menjalin hubungan dengan kami secara rahasia dan tanpa ikatan. Hanya saja resikonya kalau sampai mereka tahu," Sasuke kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Mau bilang apapun ucapan Sasuke memang benar, hanya itu pilihan mereka.

"Lalu Sasuke, menurutmu pilihan mana yang harus diambil?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, itu sih tergantung orangnya."

"Hng…?"

"Kalau _aniki_ jelas tidak akan memilih kalau di kondisinya sekarang. Tapi kalau di kondisi berbeda, kupikir dia akan memilih pilihan ketiga. Menikahi Kyuubi tanpa memutus pernikahan dengan Angela lalu membangun keluarga aneh yang bahagia. Dia itu terlalu sulit untuk menyakiti siapapun dan kadang berakhir menyakiti keduanya."

"Kalau Kyuubi?"

"Kalau melihat sifat Kyuubi, dia akan memilih pilihan kedua. Menceraikan istrinya dan lari ke _aniki_. Dia tipe orang yang bisa meninggalkan semuanya demi sesuatu yang dikejarnya."

"…" Naruto tersenyum sesaat. "Kalau kau?" ia menggeser duduknya supaya lebih berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau aku…" Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu menatap Naruto dan menyeringai. "Aku oke dengan semua pilihan itu. Aku akan senang kalau istri dan anakmu mati, juga kalau kau menceraikannya, atau kau juga boleh menikahiku dengan tetap bersamanya. Hanya saja kau tidak boleh protes kalau aku 'menyerangmu' di hadapan mereka. Lalu…" Sasuke menopang dagunya dan tetap menatap Naruto. "Aku juga tidak masalah, kalau kau ingin menjalin hubungan denganku di belakang mereka."

Naruto tertawa. "Kau ini benar-benar tergila-gila padaku atau apa?" ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan beralih ke pangkuan Sasuke.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Sasuke lalu menerima ciuman Naruto, membawanya pada ciuman basah yang cukup lama.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku. Menurutmu aku akan pilih yang mana?" bisik Naruto dengan nafas sedikit memburu, apalagi saat Sasuke menelusupkan tangannya ke balik baju Naruto.

"Kalau kau," Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam yang begitu dalam. "Kau akan memilih pilihan keempat karena kau orang yang tidak mau mengambil resiko sama sekali. Hampir 180 derajat berkebalikan dengan aniki, daripada mengorbankan dirimu sendiri dan kesakitan, kau lebih memilih menyakiti orang lain dan bermain aman."

Deg…!

Naruto membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke tapi tak mengatakan apapun.

"Sejak dulu kau memang begitu," lanjut Sasuke. "Kau tak mau mengorbankan apapun demi siapapun," Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto, tangannya mencengkeram erat kerah baju pria blonde di pangkuannya. "Tapi itulah kau, dan dengan bodohnya aku tetap menyukaimu," Sasuke kembali meraup bibir Naruto dengan ganas.

Pip pip pip…

Ponsel Sasuke berdering tapi ia tak menghiraukannya dan tetap mencumbu Naruto. Hingga dering itu mati dan kembali berdering sekali lagi, barulah Sasuke mengangkatnya. Ia terdiam mendengarkan suara di ujung telefon, kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto setelah Sasuke menutup telefon.

"Angela meninggal karena pendarahan."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Pemakamannya baru akan besok karena hari ini masih ada urusan dengan rumah sakit," ucap Sasuke.

" _Well_ , sepertinya kami akan tinggal setidaknya sampai pemakaman selesai," jawab Kyuubi.

"Yeah," sahut Naruto. Mereka lalu menatap Itachi yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil memeluk Navriel yang tengah menangis. Tak berapa lama setelah tangis Navriel sedikit mereda, Itachi menghampiri mereka dengan membopong gadis kecil itu.

"Aku mau ke rehabilitas," ucapnya yang lebih ia tujukan pada Sasuke.

"Perlu kuantar?"

"Kurasa aku bisa menyetir," ucapnya.

Sasuke memberikan kunci mobil dan membiarkan Itachi pergi bersama Navriel.

"Rehabilitas?" tanya Naruto.

"Bertemu _Kaa-san_ ," jawab Sasuke.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Itachi berkendara dengan hati-hati meski ia tengah stress berat. Ia harus sadar kalau ia bersama Navriel dan ia tak boleh membahayakan putrinya itu. Tapi sukurlah ia sampai ke rehabilitas dengan selamat. Ia menggandeng Navriel menuju ruangan Mikoto Uchiha, _Kaa-san_ nya, saat ia sampai, bertepatan dengan seorang perawat keluar dari kamar tersebut.

" _How's her condition?"_ tanya Itachi.

Perawat itu tersenyum. _"She's well, and I think she's getting better."_

" _Thank you_ ," jawab Itachi dan membiarkan perawat itu pergi. Ia lalu masuk ke ruangan itu, Mikoto tampak sedang duduk di kursi menghadap jendela, di depannya ada meja dengan sebuah vas berisi setangkai mawar merah.

" _Kaa-san_ ," panggil Itachi. Mikoto menoleh dan tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Itachi mengecup pipi Mikoto. Mikoto tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Navriel.

" _Grandma_ ," sapa Navriel dan mengulurkan tangan kecilnya untuk memeluk Mikoto. " _How are you doing? You know, Mom is…mom is…"_ Navriel menangis lagi.

"Hei hei shh shh shh," Itachi membopong Navriel dan mendudukkanya di kursi kosong satu lagi. _"Don't cry beautiful, Mom always told you not to cry right?"_

Navriel mengangguk sambil berusaha menahan isaknya.

" _Good girl,"_ ucap Itachi. Ponsel Itachi berdering. _"Stay with Grandma for a while ok? I won't take long,"_ ia sedikit menyingkir untuk mengangkat telefon. Navriel tampak mengobrol dengan Mikoto meski Mikoto tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum. " _Alright_ ," ucap Itachi pada orang di ujung telefon, ekor matanya menangkap saat Mikoto menggendong Navriel.

" _Daddy, Grandma said she will show me some flowers in the garden,"_ girang Navriel.

Itachi mengerutkan alis. _"So you can speak Japanese now? I think Grandma don't understand English,"_ goda Itachi.

" _She isn't literally saying it, but she picks me up when I said something about beautiful flower in the table. She point at the garden, and I remember there are many flowers when we came in earlier,"_ cerocos Navriel. " _So, is it okay to go with her?"_

Itachi sedikit ragu, tapi ia yakin obrolannya tinggal sebentar. Lagipula di sini banyak perawat berlalu lalang, apa yang ia khawatirkan?

" _Alright. Be careful ok?"_

"Yaayy," girang Navriel. _"C'mon Grandma let's walk to the garden,"_ Mikoto pun melangkah pergi.

Itachi melanjutkan pembicaraannya di telefon yang ternyata lebih lama dari yang ia duga. Setelah akhirnya menutup telefon, ia bergegas mencari Mikoto. Navriel bilang taman kan? Berarti di halaman tengah gedung. Itachi pun segera ke sana. Banyak pasien berkeliling bersama perawat atau keluarganya, tapi ia tak menemukan Mikoto.

" _Do you see Mikoto Uchiha, the patient in room 2069?"_ tanya Itachi pada seorang perawat.

" _Sorry sir, I don't see her. Do I need to go to the information room and security?"_

" _Yes please."_

Perawat itu segera melangkah pergi, tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia mendengar jeritan seseorang. Itachi segera menoleh dan mengikuti arah tatapan orang tersebut, dan ia terbelalak melihat seorang wanita yang ia yakini sebagai Mikoto—yang menggendong Navriel—berada di luar pagar pembatas atap gedung.

" _Ma'am!"_ tampak seorang perawat segera menghampiri, tapi terlambat, Mikoto sudah melangkahkan kakinya dan terjun bebas dari lantai lima belas. Beberapa detik berikutnya tubuhnya dan tubuh Navriel pun remuk terbanting ke lantai beton di bawah.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _No, seriously. Could you just stay here for a while_? Ini terlalu berat baginya dan aku tidak yakin dia baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke. Pemakaman sudah selesai, tamu-tamu juga sudah bubar, ia kini tengah berbicara pada Kyuubi dan Naruto dengan sedikit memisahkan diri dari Itachi yang masih terduduk di depan ketiga makam baru itu.

"Maaf, kami sudah menunda kepulangan kami dua hari dan sudah tidak bisa ditunda lagi," ucap Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Kyuu, _please_ ," pinta Sasuke.

Kyuubi mendesah lelah dan menggeleng pelan. " _I'm so so so so sorry_. Aku juga ingin _stay_ , tapi—…tapi keadaannya tidak memungkinkan. Kami juga punya urusan lain yang—…arrghh!" Kyuubi mengerang frustasi. Sasuke tahu ia pasti sangat ingin tinggal.

Sasuke mendesah lelah. "Mau bagaimana lagi," ucapnya.

"Aku akan kembali kesini secepat yang aku bisa," ucap Kyuubi.

" _Thanks_. Semoga bisa secepatnya."

Kyuubi dan Naruto benar-benar pergi, sementara Sasuke kini hanya bisa memandangi _aniki_ nya yang duduk dengan tatapan kosong sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang. Untuk sementara dia semua yang mengurus perusahaan tapi tentu saja ia tidak keberatan, yang ia inginkan Itachi akan baik-baik saja.

" _Nii-san_ , kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke malam itu setelah ia pulang dari kantor. Ia membuka kamar Itachi dan melihat Itachi tengah duduk bersandar ke kepala ranjang seperti biasa. Di meja samping ranjang ada nampan makanan yang isinya sama sekali tak tersentuh. " _Nii-san_ ," Sasuke menghampiri Itachi dan duduk di tepi ranjang. "Kau harus ma—…" ucapan Sasuke terhenti dan ia terbelalak saat tba-tiba Itachi mendorongnya hingga terbaring ke ranjang dan mengunci kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Mata Itachi membola, tapi tatapannya kosong. Sasuke hanya menatap sayu.

"Lakukan sesukamu," ucap Sasuke dan tanpa kata Itachi pun menggarapnya. Sasuke tak melakukan perlawanan apapun, biarlah _aniki_ nya itu melampiaskan segalanya pada dia, mungkin itu bisa sedikit membantu.

"Arrghh…!" erang Sasuke saat Itachi memasukinya tanpa mempersiapkannya sedikitpun, tapi Sasuke diam saja. Ia hanya mencengkeram erat sprei untuk menahan sakit saat _aniki_ nya mulai bergerak brutal. " _Nii_ —… _san_ —…agghh," Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Itachi tanpa membuat _aniki_ nya itu menghentikan gerakan. " _Nii-san…Nii-san_.." panggil Sasuke saat merasakan milik aniki nya berkedut tak nyaman di dalam dirinya.

Lalu saat itulah Sasuke mendengar Itachi terisak…

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke terbangun keesokan harinya dengan tubuh linu.

"Khh…" erangnya sambil mencoba duduk. Darah masih membekas di bagian bawah tubuhnya bercampur dengan cairan putih, lalu tubuhnya juga penuh lebam dan bekas cakaran. "Heh, kau ganas juga, _Nii-san_ ," seringai Sasuke pada tubuh lelap di sampingnya. " _Kuso_ ," umpatnya sambil mencoba turun dari ranjang. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sakit. Saat mengambil pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai, ponsel Sasuke yang ada di saku celana bergetar halus. Sasuke segera membukanya, sebuah pesan masuk. Ia tersenyum singkat membaca pesan itu.

" _Nii-san_ , Kyuubi bilang datang hari ini," ucapnya meski ia tahu Itachi tak mendengar. Setelah itu ia melanjutkan memakai pakaian sekenanya dan kembali ke kamar dengan berjalan pincang.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada masalah, apa kau sebegitu tidak percayanya perusahaan diurus olehku?" ucap Sasuke. Ia tengah duduk di taman sambil minum teh sore itu, Itachi duduk di kursi lainnya. Ya, akhirnya Itachi sudah mau keluar kamar.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," ucapnya.

"Tak usah pedulikan. Kau makan saja yang banyak, tubuhmu sudah sangat jelek sekarang."

Itachi mendengus pelan lalu menyendok pasta ke mulutnya. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Apanya?"

Itachi menunjuk Sasuke dengan sendok. "Tubuhmu."

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Mau lihat? Nanti kau tergoda lagi bagaimana?"

Itachi balas tersenyum singkat sambil menggeleng pelan. Perhatian keduanya lalu teralih saat ada yang menghampiri mereka. Alis Itachi berkerut sementara Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau tidak bilang mereka akan datang," ucap Itachi.

"Aku bilang, kau saja yang tidak dengar," seringai Sasuke. "Yo, Kyuubi, Naruto," sapanya.

"Yo," balas mereka. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke sementara Kyuubi langsung memeluk Itachi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kyuubi dan mengecup pelipis Itachi.

"Sudah lebih baik. Kau?"

Kyuubi tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum, lalu ia membungkukkan badannya dan mencium Itachi.

" _Get a room you two,"_ ucap Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa kecil.

"Hei, mana bawaan kalian?" tanya Itachi melihat keduanya tak membawa apapun.

"Di hotel," jawab Kyuubi.

"Kalian kan bisa langsung kesini, kenapa juga harus menyewa hotel."

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi akan kupindahkan barang-barangku kesini," jawab Kyuubi yang tak ia jelaskan maksudnya.

"Baiklah," ucap Itachi lalu bangkit. "Aku akan siapkan makan malam."

"Biar kubantu," ucap Kyuubi dan merekapun pergi. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya saling bertukar pandang lalu tesenyum.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Itachi tengah membaca buku di ranjangnya saat Kyuubi keluar dari kamar mandi. "Segar sekali," ucapnya.

"Tidak berendam?" tanya Itachi dan menutup bukunya.

"Sedang tidak ingin," Kyuubi menghampiri pakaiannya dam mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. "Ah, aku punya hadiah untukmu," ucapnya lalu menghampiri Itachi dan duduk di pangkuannya, melingkarkan lengannya di leher Itachi setelah menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Itachi.

"Buka saja."

Itachi membuka amplop itu dan terkejut saat melihat isinya. "Surat cerai?" ia menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku menceraikan istriku," Kyuubi memperjelas pernyatannya.

"Tapi—…"

"Shh…" Kyuubi meletakkan jarinya di bibir Itachi. "Ini pilihanku dan memang inilah yang ingin kulakukan. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menerimaku," ia memegang kedua pipi Itachi lalu menyatukan dahi mereka. "Terima aku sekali lagi, Itachi. Kali ini aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," Kyuubi menyatukan bibir mereka beberapa saat.

"Tentu saja aku dengan senang hati menerimamu Kyuu. Tapi bagaimana dengan istrimu? Dan—…anakmu juga?"

"Mungkin akan berat bagi mereka, tapi aku tidak peduli," ia beralih memeluk Itachi dan menyamankan kepalanya di pundak pria itu. "Ini yang kuinginkan dan aku akan melakukannya. Selama ini kita sudah menerima masalah demi orang lain agar tidak terluka, kenapa tidak sesekali kita melukai mereka dan membuat diri kita sendiri bahagia?"

"Kyuu…" lirih Itachi.

"Lagipula pernikahan kami memang perjodohan dari orang tua, kalaupun pernikahan kami tidak berhasil kurasa mereka akan maklum," Kyuubi melepas pelukan supaya bisa menatap Itachi. "Mereka yang rewel karena aku tidak menikah-menikah juga dan terus menekanku, setelah itu mereka seenaknya menjodohkanku. Jadi kau harus tahu, Uchiha Itachi, sekalipun aku tidak pernah berniat meninggalkanmu."

Itachi tak menjawab apapun lalu tersenyum. " _Arigatou_ , Kyuu…" ucapnya lalu menyatukan bibir mereka dan membawanya dalam ciuman lembut. Tapi dalam beberapa detik saja mereka sudah berciuman dengan penuh gairah dan Kyuubi membiarkan saja saat Itachi menindih tubuhnya.

"Hehe," cengir Naruto yang mengintip mereka lewat pintu kamar Itachi yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hei, jangan mengintip," omel Sasuke lalu menjewer Naruto dan menyeretnya ke kamar.

"Aduh aduh, sakit. _Teme_!" kesal Naruto sambil mengusap telinganya yang panas.

"Makanya jangan mengganggu privasi mereka," balas Sasuke dan menarik Naruto dalam dekapannya. "Kalau yang seperti itu aku juga bisa melakukannya padamu," Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Haha kalau itu sih aku juga tahu," balas Naruto lalu melucuti pakaian Sasuke. untuk selanjutnya hanya suara desahan dan derit ranjang yang mengisi keheningan kamar mereka.

" _Ne~_ Sasuke," ucap Naruto.

"Hng…?"

"Aku memang pengecut. Seperti dugaanmu, aku akan memilih pilihan keempat, ahh…!" ia mengerang saat Sasuke menariknya duduk. "Aku hanya tidak bisa, meninggalkan Hinata dan—…"

"Jangan sebut namanya di hadapanku," potong Sasuke.

"…intinya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka," ralat Naruto. "Tapi aku juga ingin bersamamu," Naruto menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke dan menatap onyx nya lurus.

"Sudah kubilang kan," Sasuke kembali mendorong Naruto berbaring ke ranjang dan terus bergerak. "Aku tidak masalah dengan pilihan apapun yang kau ambil. Asal aku tetap bisa bersamamu," ucapnya dan membawa mereka pada puncaknya. Mereka terengah dan menjatuhkan diri sepenuhnya ke ranjang.

" _Oyasumi_ ," Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

" _Oyasumi_ ," balas Naruto. Tak berapa lama Naruto sudah tertidur. Mungkin karena lelah setelah perjalanan dan juga setelah aktivitas mereka. Sasuke yang masih terjaga kini membelai lembut pipi Naruto, kepalanya ia topang dengan tangan lainnya demi menatap wajah Naruto lebih jelas.

"Tenang saja, apapun yang kau pilih asalkan kau masih bisa kumiliki aku akan menerimanya," ucap Sasuke tapi lalu sebuah seringaian muncul di bibirnya. "Untuk saat ini," tambahnya. "Memangnya siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada manusia selanjutnya? Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi, termasuk kepada wanita itu dan anak-anakmu," seringai Sasuke lalu terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

~The End~

.

.

.

 _Owari_ ternyata sampai ending video nya belum jadi :"D _gomen_ _minna_ …tapi kalau nanti udah jadi bakalan author upload di facebook page: **Indonesian Manga**. Barangkali sesekali readers mampir ke facebook silahkan check page itu. di sana juga banyak gambar-gambar SasuNaru dan lain-lain…silahkan mampir kalau sempat :')


End file.
